Explicit Violence Meets Straight Fiyah
by Mattycollns13
Summary: A Series of One Shots set in the same universe as my other platonic Becky/Dean One shots.
1. Chapter 1

Becky needed to get to Dean. That idiot Jericho had taken it too far. A fucking straightjacket? Really? She sped through the halls, pushing production people over as she did so. She knew this would be tough on Dean, with his history and being retrained like that… this wasn't gonna be good at all.

She burst into gorilla and was almost out the curtains when she felt an arm pull her back. She reared back and was about to punch their lights out without looking, but saw Natalya holding her arm. She gave her a warning look, "I know, but if you go out there you might get fired."

Becky tried to pull her arm out, but Natalya held on tight. Becky finally gave up and just waited anxiously for Dean to come back through the curtain. When he finally did, Becky could tell by his stare that he was gone. His eyes were glazed and half lidded. His shoulders were hunched over and his legs were wobbly. If Jericho wanted to get in his head, he'd succeeded.

She shoved the staff members off of him with more force than probably necessary and wrapped her arms around his waist and led him over to a seat nearby. She could hear him murmuring things, but it was so low that she couldn't exactly make out what he was saying. She thought she heard the word 'help' and it just spurred her on in her ferocity to get the damn thing off of him.

She worked on the straps on the back and tried to loosen them, but was not having much success. Dean was rocking back and forth with his head low. Becky knew she was running out of time to get this off of him before it made everything worse. Finally she got the strap undone and quickly moved her friend's arms back to their usual position. She basically ripped the jacket off of him and threw it behind her.

She crouched in front of Dean and cupped his face in her hands, "Dean, c'mon stay with me here. You aren't back there. You're with me, you're okay."

She saw his eyes look right through her like she wasn't even there, his lips still moving silently. She slapped Dean's cheeks lightly, trying to bring him around. She tried calling out to him a few more times, but was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"Well, looks like someone got what they've always had coming to 'em. Can't wait to see how this affects your match tomorrow."

Becky whirled around, putting her arms out to protect Dean. Dean was important. She came face to face with a smirking Stephanie McMahon. She looked between Becky and Dean, smirking. "He's a lost cause, Becky. I don't know why you're slumming it with him."

Becky felt her blood boil and she glared, "You're wrong about two things there Stephanie." She watched her boss squint at her, "One, I'm not slumming it. And two, Dean isn't working tomorrow or the rest of this week."

Stephanie actually looked taken aback, "I'm his boss, and yours. He'll work when I tell him to. And so will you."

Becky got right in her face, "He's going home with me and resting. When he is fit to work again, he'll work. Until then, you can deal with it."

Stephanie glared at her, "I could fire you."

Becky smirked, "But you won't. It'd look bad if you let go one of your top female draws, and if she happened to mention something about unsafe working conditions, that'd be a lot of bad press."

Becky knew she had Steph over a barrel there, but Stephanie wouldn't go down easy. "Okay then, I'll just fine you."

Becky knew she had won. She smirked and shrugged, "That fine by me." She laughed in her mind at her pun, but turned around and gently lifted Dean's arm around her shoulders and hoisted him up. He needed to get in a car with her and spend some time down in Orlando at her place. She'd help get him in the right of mind again. It'd just take time.

She basically carried him towards the door, everyone moving out of their way. But before she could get him too far, Stephanie had to try to get the last word in. "You know, if you want to succeed in this business. He isn't someone you should be getting close to. He's a loser, someone who will drag your career down. All these sacrifices that you are making, even losing money for him. You're making a big mistake."

Becky stopped in her tracks. She could feel all the other wrestlers in gorilla holding their breaths at what Stephanie just said. Becky turned her head and looked at her. She could see the malice that the woman had for Dean, and she could see that she was beginning to feel the same way about Becky. "He's worth every penny and more. So you can go screw yourself."

She heard some muttering from the other wrestlers gathered and knew she'd pay an even higher price for their being an audience when she told off her boss, but she could care less. Dean needed to get out of here. They needed to get to her house where she could really take care of him.

He'd be mad that she got in trouble for him, but he'd do the same for her. At the end of the day, as long as they were both okay, and that they still had one another, Stephanie could take every damn dollar Becky had.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean loved Becky's apartment. It was like a home away from home for him. He had a drawer here with some extra clothes, and Becky was even nice enough to keep some of his snacks here. They would fly out to where Smackdown was being filmed tomorrow morning, but tonight they settled in for RAW. They needed to see what they were up against.

Becky had perked up at the mention of Sasha getting a title picture, after they had both made fun of the new championship name for the guys. Becky and Sasha were sort of friends again, and Becky still despised Charlotte for what she did to her last year. Dean knew that Becky would be waiting for that match to see if her friend could do it. Dean didn't know which would be worse Becky, seeing Sasha lose, or being the only one of the NXT three never to hold the women's championship. He knew it bugged her that she was the only one of the horsewomen that hadn't held a title yet, but he knew she'd never admit it.

With the women's match up next, he could feel Becky's tensed body from the other couch. She was sitting ramrod straight while he was draped unceremoniously on the other one. She'd been cheering for Balor earlier in his fatal four way, and while her mentor won, Dean thought it was a sloppy match and he knew Balor, Rusev, Cesaro, and Owens could do better. In Dean's mind the rest of the matches had been pretty shit. He was hoping RAW would at least make it challenging, but with them it just didn't seem to be shaping up to anything, especially with them setting up two of their "powerhouses" up against nobodies. Way to make an impact Steph.

He heard Sasha's music hit and sat up. He was interested in this match because his friend was, but also because he loved the way Sasha moved in the ring. He was definitely a Becky fan, the biggest Becky fan, but Sasha put on really good matches. Then Charlotte with that other little blonde… Desiree, or whatever her name was, and made her usual grand entrance. Dean hated her. He wished he'd punched her father harder after the Royal Rumble.

Becky's eyes never drifted away from the screen. The match went on and Dean felt himself drawn into it with her. Soon he wasn't watching Becky at all. This was a hell of a match. If RAW could put on these matches for everyone, which they had utterly failed to do tonight, then Smackdown might need to be a bit worried. He watched captivated as Charlotte tapped out, crowning Sasha as the new women's champion on RAW. He whipped his head over to Becky. She had an unreadable expression on her face. He hated when she did that, he could never tell what she was thinking when she was like that.

"Irish? You okay?"

He watched Becky turn to him and slowly smile. "She did it." She breathed out in relief.

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "It was a great match," he agreed.

Becky shushed him and tuned back in to watch Sasha give her post match interview. Dean listened and felt his respect for the pink haired woman grow. He saw Becky snatch up her phone, probably heading to Twitter to congratulate her friend.

When Becky had finished with her tweet she turned to him, a deep smirk on her lips. Dean was honestly taken aback. He'd expected a much different reaction. "You're starting to freak me out."

Becky rolled her eyes, "Listen, this may not make sense for you, but that victory is a huge win for all the women on RAW and Smackdown. We finally made our place. Sasha set the ball rolling, now it's up to me to keep it going on Smackdown and show her up."

Dean smiled proudly, "I know you can do it, Irish. I just feel bad about the pressure. Other than Sasha's match, RAW was looking pretty weak. It's gonna fall on all you Smackdown girls' shoulders to top 'em."

Becky licked her lips, her eyes shining, "I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Becky needed to get Dean to come down to Orlando more, because this was getting ridiculous. She reached for another handhold in the side of the rugged rock face, but she missed and dangled precariously from the rope that was attached to Dean who was making this look way easier than this was. She didn't even remember how he'd gotten her to agree to this. He'd asked her and she'd said no. Then he had smirked and then she was on the cliff. Did he drug her?

"Never again, Ambrose!" She yelled up at him as she attached herself back to the wall. She could almost feel him chuckle through the rope that held them. She understood he liked to do this, but she couldn't grasp the fun of almost dying. She had seen her life flash before her eyes like three times now.

She stepped up a little higher, finally finding the hand hole she'd been searching for. It took her a couple more tries to get up to the ledge where Dean had gone over to wait for her, but she got there. She felt Dean grasp her arm and pull her up. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. She hoped that Dean would carry her down, cause she was not doing that again.

She sat up and looked over the desert and the mountains at the sunset and was momentarily speechless. The way it painted the sky different colors and how there was no civilization for miles around. It was beautiful.

"Wow, almost makes me forget about almost dying." She heard Dean chuckle from right next to her.

"Yeah, this ain't bad at all. I love it up here. This is kinda my spot."

She looked over at him and was about to smile; it was very sweet of him to share something so personal that he loved with her. Even if it was slightly deadly. But instead of a smile, she frowned instead, "Not to ruin the moment and all, but when did you take your shirt off?"

Dean looked down and shrugged, "It was sweaty." He glanced over at Becky and smirked, "My eyes are up here, Irish."

Becky blushed furiously and glared at him, "Put your boobs away, Ambrose. No fangirls are up here to witness 'em."

Dean gave her a cocky little smile, which she knew she'd be punching off of him later, "You're here aren't you?"

Becky sputtered angrily, while Dean stood up and stretched, making sure to "give her a good view" as he would say. She aggressively refused to look at him. She stood up with him, "Okay, just for that you are carrying me down."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, "Well, I was just gonna use the trail…"

She felt her eye twitch, why did she like this guy? "There's a trail, and you made me climb up the side of a mountain?"

Dean grinned at her, "It's a good workout. Plus, you had fun."

"I almost died!" she argued.

"But you had fun," he insisted.

"I'm gonna push you off a cliff."


	4. Chapter 4

Becky was having a strange day. She'd taken the couple of days off she had and gone with Dean back to his place in Vegas. When she'd got there, Dean had been way too nice to her. That's not to say he wasn't nice to her on a constant basis, but it was always teasing and light camaraderie until something heavy hit. But he'd been genuine and so unlike himself since he picked her up from the airport. It was starting to really make her suspicious. She'd brought it up to him quickly enough, but he had dismissed her as overthinking it too much.

Then, as if to prove her point, he handed her a picnic basket and told her to put on shoes that'd be easy to walk in. She'd done so cautiously, because what the hell? Dean was taking her on a picnic? Well she hadn't eaten since she boarded her flight and it was already almost dusk here. She could go for some sandwiches under the stars.

But as they drove out of Vegas and into the desert, she relaxed. Dean liked the outdoors, and a picnic actually sounded kind of nice. She would even say she was looking forward to it. Dean probably some hill or mountain that they could set up on, and even if Becky's ass would be sore later from sitting on the hard rock, a nice evening with her best friend would be well worth it. Plus, she could make him come out to a club with her when he visited Orlando.

She grinned at the thought. Becky loved to dance, and didn't mind the club scene too much. Taking Dean with her might have been hell for him, but she loved it. For one, he was her go to when she got unwanted attention from any guys. She just wanted to dance, not hook up. For two, seeing Dean in a club was the most humorous thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. The way he shifted awkwardly against the corner, the way his foot tapped to music that he claimed he couldn't stand, and especially the way he became incredibly awkward when any female attempted to hit on him. The look of distress he sent her was hilarious and she wished she could make it her phone screen. She'd go by herself, but Dean would throw a fit about it being dangerous to go alone, so he continued to tag along.

She felt the car slow down and stop. She looked at Dean who looked beyond excited. She'd never seen anyone this excited for a picnic before. But she just couldn't get over how sweet Dean was being. She'd take it.

"You got the basket, Irish?" He looked over at her, where she obviously had it sitting on her lap.

She gave him a small glare, moving it on her lap, "No, was I supposed to get that?"

Dean smirked, "Cute. Now, come on. It's just starting to get dark. That's the best time."

He scurried out of the car and Becky followed. Her grin was wide at the prospect of having a relaxing night under the stars. She'd heard they are beautiful in the desert without the light pollution. She arrived at the spot Dean had picked out, a little ridge overlooking a vast expanse of desert with what looked to be a tiny speck of buildings in the distance. He was putting the blanket down for them and Becky sat down, the basket still in her lap.

He grinned at her wildly, "Alright, let me see that basket."

She frowned, but handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Becky did a double take. Who brings binoculars to a… it wasn't a picnic was it?

"There isn't any food in that is there?" Becky said, trying to keep her stomach from growling.

Dean looked at her weirdly, "Food? No. Why?"

She felt her eye twitch, "I thought this was a picnic you, idiot!"

Dean furrowed his brow, "Where the hell would you get that ide-" his eyes flicked over to the picnic basket, "Oh."

Becky slapped her hand to her forehead and slowly dragged it down her face. She looked at Dean and pursed her lips. "And, pray tell, what are we doing out here if we aren't having a picnic?"

Dean looked down at the binoculars in his hands, apparently not having accounted for this scenario. A hungry Becky was not someone to be messed with. "Uh, spying on Area 51?"

Becky's stomach growled audibly and she glared at Dean. Dean gently tapped the binoculars on his thigh, waiting out the silence that stretched between them. She just looked at him a bit longer before saying, "Run."

Dean put the binoculars down, still crouched in front of her. He gulped audibly, a nervous smile appearing on his lips, "What have I said about watching those Wyatt video packages?"

Becky increased her glare, "Run faster."


	5. Chapter 5

Becky watched them closely, which she figured was probably kind of stalkerish, but she'd like to call it protectiveness. Dean had been on three dates with Renee Young in the past two months. Whenever he was with Becky he wouldn't shut up about how amazing she was. Seeing them talk to each other, Becky could see how good they looked as a couple. How Dean got puppy eyes and a little dopey smile whenever she talked, and how Renee eyes would keep flicking back and forth between his eyes and his lips. If Becky didn't think it was so adorable for her best friend, she'd puke at the romance of it all.

Dean had told Becky a lot about Renee in their car rides and their hotel rooms, but this was the first time that Renee was actually with them in their dressing room. She'd already come and talked to Becky a little earlier and they'd exchanged pleasantries. Becky actually liked Renee, at least, from when she'd interacted with her. But that was before the scrutiny that came with dating someone's best friend. A best friend that put his heart into everything and a best friend that could be devastated if this went south the wrong way.

Dean had a match tonight and had just finished taping his hands up. Renee and him were talking about something that had Renee giggling like a mad woman. It almost made Becky smile, but she forced herself to remain passive. She couldn't like Renee. Not yet.

Dean stood up and gave Renee a kiss and winked at her before coming to Becky and did a fist bump with her. She wished him luck, and then he was out the door. That left her and Renee in the room. Well, this could get interesting.

Renee walked over and sat on the same bench as Becky, seemingly at ease, to watch the monitor for Dean's match. Becky let the silence flow between them for a bit, until after Dean had made his entrance. Then she finally turned to Renee.

"I think we need to talk." Renee jumped like she hadn't been expecting Becky to talk. Joke was on her, Becky liked to talk a lot.

Renee looked at her strangely, but nodded, "Okay, what do we need to talk about?"

Becky sized the blonde up, "Dean. He's my best friend."

Renee chuckled, "Well duh, he talks about you a lot."

Becky tried to keep any smile off her face at that, "Of course he does. I'm amazing. That's not the point though. The point is he's my best friend. I'd do anything to protect him. And anyone who'd hurt him is someone I'd murder probably."  
Renee looked like she didn't know whether to be scared or amused, "I understand. I'm not out to hurt him. I really like him and he's been amazingly sweet to me in the short time we've been going out."

Becky nodded, letting a small smile show, "Good, that's all I need to hear." She watched Dean hit Dirty Deeds and pin his opponent for the three count. Without looking at her Becky added, "I want us to be friends cause Dean is important to both of us, but also cause you seem really cool. At least from what Dean tells me, and he won't shut up about you. But, don't think that means I won't rip your arm off if you hurt him."

Renee was quiet, too quiet. Becky worried that she'd gone too hard at the woman, and scared her off. If that were the case, Dean would kill her. When she turned to look at her she saw a blinding smile. Okay, that was not expected. "What?"

"Just the fact that he can inspire such protectiveness from someone means he really is a good guy. Makes me more confident that I'm with the right kind of person. Plus, now he's got two people being protective of him." She gestured between the two of them.

Becky couldn't help but give Renee a small smile. The woman's attitude was infectious. "Yeah, now he does."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, wait for me here. I gotta piss."

Becky rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I think we tell each other too much." He whined at her, in the middle of the terminal for the airport they had just arrived at. She sighed, and put her bags down, "I don't know why you need my permission."

He grinned cheekily at her, setting his stuff down next to her, "It's just so I don't lose you. You're kind of short." After he said this he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and ran off to find the bathroom.

"There's barely anyone here!" She shouted after him to no avail. She sighed and looked around the small town airport. This was another one of Dean's shortcuts. They'd fly in to a small town and rent a car to drive to the city where RAW would be that night. It was a pretty sound plan, no unruly fans at these airports and the ones that did come were few and far between and more manageable. But it was also out of the way and whenever Dean suggested shortcuts, they usually didn't end too well for either of them. They'd get lost, or have some weird experience, or be late to the show. Becky didn't know why she kept agreeing to them. Dean was just a really good negotiator.

Becky adjusted her sunglasses on her eyes and yawned. She'd fallen asleep on the plane with her head on Dean's shoulder. Her neck was sore and she'd need to workout still tonight before RAW. She was going through this checklist in her mind when she heard some mumbling from nearby. She looked over and saw an adorable sight. A little girl, maybe four or five was standing facing her, with a little Dean Ambrose shirt on that was still way too big for her. She looked a little frightened, but the parents were urging her to move forward towards Becky.

Becky watched them for a few moments, but when the girl still looked too nervous and wouldn't budge, Becky decided to hopefully fix that. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at the little girl. She waved and the little girl looked behind her at her parents, who were now smiling encouragingly and she timidly waved back.

Becky moved forward and crouched down to the girl's height. She backed up into her parent's legs, but couldn't stop looking at Becky. Becky gave her an encouraging smile; she always loved the younger fans. This little girl was so cute in the little Ambrose Asylum shirt, she couldn't resist.

"Well, hi there. Wow, I love you shirt." Becky almost laughed as the girl looked down at her shirt, like she forgot which one she was wearing. "That's my favorite one of Dean's shirts."

The little girl perked up, she gave Becky a toothy grin, "Dean is the best!"

Becky smiled and nodded, "He really is, isn't he?" She winked at the little girl, who seemed more relaxed now. She giggled and stepped forward a little more.

Becky leaned forward and gave her a conspiratory smile; "I'll let you in on a secret. Dean is my favorite wrestler."

The little girl gasped, "He is? Are you friends?" Becky had to hold back a laugh at the little girl's enthusiasm, but before she could respond, her friend's gravelly voice came from behind her.

"I'm your favorite wrestler? Please tell me I can get that in writing." Becky rolled her eyes, what an ass. She turned and smiled at Dean nodding with her head towards the little girl who looked so star struck right now.

Dean bent down to the little girl's level and smiled, "Lookin' good, little lady."

The girl's eyes were blown wide, "You're Dean Ambrose."

Dean smirked while Becky smiled at the parents who looked like they were having a blast. "That's what they tell me. I love the shirt. Can I sign it for you?"

The little girl nodded excitedly, while Dean pulled a silver Sharpie that he always kept on him. Had to be prepared when all your merch was black. Becky smiled as the girl smiled and turned around to her parents when Dean was done. She was jumping excitedly and talking a mile a minute. Dean smiled at Becky who was looking at him proudly. She loved how good he was with the younger fans. It warmed her heart every time.

Dean and Becky shook hands with the parents one last time before beginning to walk off. Before they could get to far they heard the little girl cry out once more, "Wait!"

They turned back around and she ran up to Becky. She held her shirt out by the bottom, "Can you sign it too, please? Any friend of Dean's deserves to sign it."

She could feel Dean beaming from beside her as he pushed the Sharpie into her hand. Dean ruffled the little girl's curls, "Well looks like we got a junior Lass Kicker here too." The girl grinned and nodded. Becky was stunned for a bit, but smiled and bent down to sign her shirt. When it was all done she gasped, as her breath was almost knocked out of her body, when the girl hugged her, before watching her dart back to her parents and begin to walk away.

Dean helped her pick the bags up again, before continuing their trek out of the airport. He turned to her, "Told you the short cut is always better."

For once, Becky couldn't help but agree.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige was nervous. Her goal lay in front of her, but she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. She'd practiced the speech in the mirror several times, but now those all felt rather useless. She had a tag match tonight, teaming up with Becky Lynch. Her former friend, her former sister from her days back in Shimmer. But that had all come crashing down last year when Paige had gone after the Diva's Title. She'd said some awful things; she'd done some awful things. And even though her and Becky were a really good team, there was going to be that mistrust there and Paige didn't blame her at all.

It wasn't only the tag match though. Paige had wanted to patch things up for months. She hadn't known how to go about it, Becky must hate her now, so what could she say? She'd been a total ass, and a combination of her pride and the fear of having burned one of her oldest bridges had kept her from approaching her thus far. Well, that and one other factor.

Dean Ambrose. Paige didn't know when Dean and Becky had become whatever they were, but ever since Paige turned she'd seen them together. Whether they were talking over food at catering, pumping each other up at gorilla for a match, or using each other to shadowbox in an abandoned hallway. Paige used to be the one that would talk boys with Becky, and she'd heard nothing about Dean when she had been a member of PCB.

All of this led her to her current problem. Standing across the room from Becky, who had Dean at her side like always. They were talking and laughing, Dean was taping up his hands and trying to show Becky how he did it. They looked happy and content. But Paige knew that if she didn't do this tonight before the tag match, then she might not get a better chance. She pulled together every piece of courage she had left and strode over.

"Becky." She watched her orange-headed former friend look up and drop the happy look she had a moment earlier. Paige had always been the one to make Becky smile and laugh. She'd been the one that had made the Irish girl do crazy fun things with her. She'd been the one to try to embarrass her friend all in good fun, but she supposed she should be content with not getting punched right now. "I was hoping we could talk," she glanced at Ambrose who was glaring at her with a wild look in his eye, "alone."

She watched Ambrose look over at her and she nodded at him. He sighed and stood up. He walked past Paige, but grabbed her arm and leaned in close. She felt him whisper in her ear, "You fuck this up, I'll make you pay for it. I'm a pro at destroying jackets and much worse things too."

She suppressed a shudder and nodded. She felt his presence leave and his hand disappear. And then she was alone with Becky. She gulped as she looked down at the Irishwoman. What could she even say?

Becky just stares up at her with a blank expression, waiting. Paige cleared her throat and tried to meet Becky's eyes the best she could. "I wanted to come and apologize. For, um, everything that happened last year. I was out of line, and just got caught up in it all. I'm not expecting us to be friends again or go back to what we had in Shimmer and stuff, but…"

Before she could continue she saw Becky smile at her. It wasn't a sickly sweet smile that she had grown used to seeing in the locker room but a real, genuine smile that was just so Becky. She instantly felt more at ease, and then she felt Becky grasp her hand and squeeze it. "What took you so long?"

Paige chuckled, "I was nervous I guess. Didn't think you'd want to see me. I did some awful things just to get a shot at the belt."

Becky huffed a laugh, "You did, but I forgave you a while ago." She gestured to the seat that had been Dean's and pushed it out for her. Paige sat down, not letting go of Becky's hand.

"How? Why?" Paige didn't want to push her luck, but she was curious how she had earned forgiveness before she had even thought of apologizing.

"Well, for one, you kinda did end up being right about Charlotte. Could have tried to tell me in a better way, but still." Paige shrugged sheepishly, but Becky continued, "But the person who really helped me see it was Dean."

Paige was taken aback, her brow furrowed, "Ambrose barely even knows me. How did he help?"

Becky chuckled, "After it first happened, he found me in a hallway looking through old pictures of us. He talked to me, even though we didn't know each other and told me how people who grew up in the business sometimes can lose sight of things and get blinders. He said that you'd come around and apologize eventually." She smiled at Paige a bit teasingly, "When your pride allowed it." Paige blushed, because that was the exact reason she had not done this sooner.

"The more I thought about it, the more I got it. I was still angry, and I still wanted to beat you in a match or two, but by the time Charlotte turned on me all was forgiven." Paige smiled at Becky; happy that even though she might not deserve it, she had gotten the forgiveness she sought.

"Yeah, Charlotte's a piece of work." Becky hummed in agreement. "You know I wasn't always like that. You knew me back in Shimmer. I could be a brat sometimes, but never to that degree. Being in the locker room with some of the other girls in this place… it changes you. I know it's no excuse, but still…" Paige then offered her their old pinky handshake they had done in PCB. Becky looked at it for a second like she forgot, but she grinned and linked their pinkies together. "Friends again?"

Becky nodded, "For sure. Just next time, talk to me about the title thing. I'm a lot more understanding then you'd think."

Paige looked behind her as Dean leaned against the wall, observing them. "Clearly."

Becky noticed her stare and shrugged. "When Charlotte started hanging out with her dad more, Dean was really nice and ate lunch with me at catering and hung out with me. He was there after Charlotte, after the Royal Rumble, and he's stuck around. We ride together, room together, and hang out outside of work. He's become my best friend."

Paige smiled at how happy her friend looked and sounded. Dean must have been good for her. She grew a devious look on her face, time to see if she and Becky could still get along the way they used to. "So how long have you two been…?" She made a crude hand gesture and immediately giggled at how scarlet Becky turned.

"Me and Dean? Date?" Becky looked like she'd swallowed a globe by how much she was gaping right now. Paige was actually a little disappointed that they didn't seem to be dating. They'd be cute together. But she was having too much fun to leave it at that.

"Well come on, I've heard some good talk about him in the locker room. He must be great between the sheets." Becky's whole face was scarlet and she was stuttering.

"We don't- We've never- It's not like that! We kissed once, but it was-" Paige was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh you kissed him?" she interrupted, "Well how was it? When was it? Tell me everything!"

Becky ran a hand through her hair, and wouldn't look at Paige. Paige would find out by the end of the night every detail of that kiss. Just like old times. And Becky knew it. She just, looked down at her shoes, and mumbled, "I hate you."

And Paige knew that her friend probably wouldn't be able to look Dean in the face for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow. This might be the nicest thing she's said about me since she turned on me."

Dean looked over from the driver's seat in their rented SUV. They were on the way to the next live event. Becky was on her phone, it lighting up her features against the darkness that surrounded them outside. Dean frowned, "What are you talking about?"

She actually laughed and typed something up on her phone. She distractedly answered him, "A Twitter thing."

He rolled his eyes. That was usually her response when she didn't want him to get involved in something. He avoided Twitter like the plague. It was crazy how people could spend hours on that stupid thing. Didn't make sense to him, but Becky liked it. "Well, usually when it's a Twitter thing it's bad, but you look positively radiant."

Becky giggled, which caused Dean to really look at her. Very rarely did Becky giggle. She laughed a lot, snorted sometimes when she laughed too hard, but he had never heard her giggle. She looked over at him and pointed the phone towards him. The brightness almost blinded him and he squinted, trying to keep his eyes half on the road.

"Blinding the driver isn't helpful, Irish." He vaguely saw her roll her eyes, before she turned the phone back towards herself and cleared her throat.

"Natalya posted a photo of me kicking her ass tonight and called me a name I never thought I'd be this happy to be called."

Dean glared at the road ahead, "If Nattie called you a bitch, I swear to go I'll go kick her cats or something."

He heard Becky laugh beside him and allowed himself a small smile. She had kicked Nattie's ass tonight. It was amazing and exactly what Dean had told her she should do. Since Natalya had turned on her, Becky had dealt with it like a pro. Dean couldn't have done better.

Becky finally calmed down and closed her phone down, enclosing them in darkness, "She didn't call me a bitch. I'd destroy her for that. She called me," she took on a bit of a nervous voice, "it's dumb, just forget it."

Dean turned the radio down even further and spared her a quick glance. "Irish, it won't be stupid. It made you happy, and I just want to know what Natalya could say that would have you giggling like a little girl. Natalya usually says things that piss you off."

Becky ran a hand through her hair, "She called me unstable."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "And you're happy about that because…?"

Becky gave a dry chuckle, "Well, now there's two of us."

It took a second for it to register with Dean, but he felt a small smile tick on his lip. "You are happy about that? Being unstable is usually a bad thing, Bex. I'd know. I've been called that most of my career."

She was playing with her hair, braiding it and unbraiding it. Dean knew her well enough to know she was nervous and distracting herself. "Well, I know. But you are always called that, and you're like the best person I know. I just feel like we're finally considered a team, or like I'm considered in the same thought as you now. Like I have a piece of me that was influenced by you… It just feels good…" she cut a glance at him, and he must have looked surprised or something because she immediately started backpedaling. "Sorry, that's dumb, I-"

"No, it makes sense. Kinda." He gave her a small smile, "I know I'd be happy if someone called me something that had something to do with you." He focused his eyes on the road, not able to hold her gaze any longer. "You're the best part of me, so when someone recognizes that, on purpose or inadvertently, it makes me feel good about myself."

He could feel her small smile, before he felt her small hand wrap around his on the center console of the car. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. He heard her faintly whisper, "Exactly what I was trying to say."

They drove in silence for a few moments, their hands still intertwined, when she broke the silence. "Too bad I don't have anything people can call you to make you feel good. If they called you Lass Kicker you'd probably get arrested."

Dean chuckled, "Well I'll settle for being called your friend. Even better than being called unstable, or anything else for that matter."

The smile she gave him was so bright he could make it out even in the pitch black of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was having a good day. He'd gotten in a good work out, actually eaten healthy today, and managed to not piss Becky off once. It must have been some record. It also should have been a sign things were going to go wrong. Becky and him had set up in their dressing room, away from the other wrestlers, and Becky had left to go find the bathroom while Dean changed. He was standing by the locker making sure his wrists were taped correctly, when he felt a powerful force shove him from behind.

He hit the lockers and rebounded back in surprise. The same force gripped him and spun him around. It lifted him off his feet and slammed his back into the lockers. When the world finally stopped spinning he saw three glaring men. AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows, in all their bald headed glory. Dean coughed, but finally spoke when the silence persisted, "Well, boys I usually like dinner first."

AJ deepened his scowl, and Gallows, the one holding him up, increased the pressure. AJ spoke, "Shut up, Ambrose. We are going to talk, you are going to listen."

Dean snorted, "You guys don't know me all that well do you?"

Gallows slammed him against the metal lockers again while AJ ignored him, "It's about Becky."

Now that caught Dean's attention. Becky was important. He glared right back at the three men. "What's about Becky?"

"We've known her a long time, longer than you have. And I'm gonna let you in on a secret here Ambrose, I've heard rumors what you're like with girls, and I'm gonna be damned if you get anywhere near Becky."

Dean looked between them, "What? Becky and I have been hanging out since December…" He was confused. He didn't really have any other friends like Becky or Roman so where were they getting this idea?

"Hey, Dean next time can we pick the dressing room that isn't on the other side of the arena… um, guys?" Becky had come back into the room and was staring wide eyed between Ambrose and The Club. She looked bewildered.

"Hey, Irish. Wouldn't mind getting me down would you?" Becky looked between them again before glaring at AJ. She began tapping her foot waiting for an explanation.

AJ shrugged, "We were just having a chat. Fulfilling our big brotherly duties." He tried to smile at her, but she wasn't having it and just increased her glare, "Hey, its just a bit of fun with the guys you date."

Becky's eyes widened and she blushed immediately, "DATE?! Me and Dean? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Wow, Irish, try not to sound so repulsed." He watched her glare swing over to him and he raised his hands in surrender.

Luke had glanced over his shoulder, but his hands still held Dean off his feet, "We just assumed…"

Becky's blush was going down, but now she was glaring at each of them, "Please tell me you didn't do this with all the guys I dated."

AJ tried to smile sheepishly, but Becky looked furious. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Dean and I are best friends. We ride together, we room together, and you barbarians have no right to do that to him or to anyone else, even the ones I date. I know you're protective, but I can handle myself."

Karl looked at AJ who shrugged, they both looked back at Becky, "That's our bad." They looked back at Gallows and he dropped Dean who tried to straighten out his tank top. He moved over to stand by Becky who was scowling at the three men.

"Now, apologize and leave." She pointed to him, and Dean wasn't going to say he was enjoying Becky dressing someone else down, but he totally was.

AJ, Karl, and Gallows all mumbled apologies to him. He nodded, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves…" He felt Becky's hand hit him in the stomach, so he thought it best not to finish that thought. He watched the mighty Club leave through the door, dejectedly. It was an amusing sight that he'd be telling everyone about.

He turned to Becky who looked at him apologetically, "Sorry about them. They know me through Finn, and they get protective."

Dean shrugged, "I'm alright. They didn't do nothing to me."

Becky nodded and ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "Now that I think about it, everything makes so much more sense now."

Dean looked down at her, "How so?"

"Well whenever I'd be getting ready for a date, I'd come down, and if he was there early he'd always looked terrified. I always thought it was me."

Dean hummed in thought, "It's not so bad, Irish."

She looked up at him searchingly, "How so?"

He grinned at her, "Still probably was you."

She smiled and hit him playfully, "Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

Roman was ready. He'd been preparing for this Rumble for the last couple of weeks. He was ready to go through all thirty men to retain his title. He walked into the arena decently early. Not many of the other talent was here yet, just the production people. Roman nodded politely to a couple of them, as he strode through. He'd arrived alone after getting done at the gym this morning and having a promotional shoot yesterday. Before that, he'd been watching old Royal Rumbles to try to pick up some strategies.

He pushed open the door and had to press himself against the wall as he saw a black blur race past him. He looked over to see what the hell that just was. He caught sight of Dean, with Becky riding on his back, sprinting down the halls. He heard Becky call out a quick 'sorry' at him from his friend's back, before she goes back to cheering him on and laughing in delight. Roman stares off at the corner where they disappeared behind. Since when was Dean early? And since when did Dean get close to anyone else, especially someone as different as Becky Lynch?

Roman walked down the opposite way that they had gone, adjusting his title on his shoulder. He had been preoccupied with Sheamus and the Authority recently. He hadn't even really talked to Dean very much since Survivor Series. It had to have happened between then and now, but what could bring two people like that together in such a short span of time. Roman knew Dean didn't like physical contact from people that he wasn't close to, unless it was fighting, and Dean didn't really get close to many people, especially not this fast.

He hugs the wall again as Dean and Becky come around for another loop. Becky still has a bright smile on her face, but this time he catches Dean's face. It is somewhere between focused and happy. Roman guesses this is what Dean is doing for a warm-up, but he can tell Dean is having fun as well. Dean likes to make the people that he is close to happy, so hearing Becky giggling and cheering him on must be really encouraging to Dean.

Roman smiles softly and shakes his head. He's happy for Dean; he looks really comfortable with this girl. Roman is almost tempted to stop them and learn how that whole friendship started. They could also be dating, he thinks, but as he moves his arm his eyes catch on the title. He doesn't have time for this; he has to go get ready. Dean might be coming for his title anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte was headed to catering to see if they had anything that she could eat. She was on a very strict diet. You didn't become Diva's champ by eating whatever you want and having no discipline. Her dad was telling stories as they walked. When they got to the catering area, she gazed at all the undeserving and useless wrestlers, male and female, sitting together and having a good time. Pathetic. They waste their time here when they could be getting good enough to lace up her boots. Her gaze lands on someone who she just proved couldn't lace up her boots.

Becky was sitting with that lunatic she was friends with now, and laughing at something stupid he had said. She watches Dean laugh when Becky does that cute snort thing she does when she laughs too hard. Charlotte and Paige used to tease her about that. She watches the ease that is present between the two of them as they talk and laugh. Her eyes beginning to furrow into a glare. Ambrose punched her father last night. He shouldn't be out of prison yet, unless Becky helped get him out.

Dean leaned forward and tried to mess up Becky's hair as she tried to slap his hand away, laughing all the while. Charlotte could see the bruises shaping up on Ambrose's fist from the sucker punch that he gave her dad. If only she could make him pay for that publicly, but her dad had instructed her to keep it quiet. He didn't need the publicity of getting knocked out by some young crazy kid.

There was one thing that was bugging Charlotte. She had won that match last night against Becky. She'd made her tap. She had been the best, yet again. Why wasn't Becky sad? Becky should be devastated, and if Ambrose should be doing anything it should have been comforting her. Did the belt not mean that much to her? Had Charlotte's betrayal meant nothing? Had Charlotte meant nothing to her?

She clenched her jaw and shut that thought down. Becky wasn't worth the time that it would take to explore those thoughts anyway. She looked down to the Diva's Title and sighs. She is happy enough with just this on her shoulder. She begins to walk away, but can't resist one final look at Becky's happy face.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasha was very observant. You needed to be in this business or you'd get blindsided and flung back down the ladder you'd spent all your time climbing. She knew that Team B.A.D. was going to fall apart soon; she had just miscalculated as to how soon it would be. Luckily, she and Becky had things well in hand tonight for Fastlane and Sasha was thankful for her former teammate joining her in this fight. She hadn't accounted on certain extra baggage with that agreement though.

That's why she found herself sitting in Dean Ambrose's dressing room getting prepared for her match. She hadn't even known Becky and Dean knew each other, let along shared a dressing room and, apparently, a car together. It was new information that she was still trying to process. Becky was over talking with Dean, who had a match against Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar tonight. He seemed to be in a good mood as he had Becky try to wrap his hands for him. She seemed to be babbling on worriedly, but Dean was just smiling as if this was normal.

Becky jumped up after finishing, unaware that Sasha was watching, and bounced out of the room for a second. Sasha watched from where she was stretching as Dean also rose up and swung his gaze at her. She met it with a challenging glare and saw him casually stroll over. He sat down next to her and looked relaxed. Sasha, who had never had many interactions with Dean, was tense and waiting.

"You want to make a statement. Put in a claim for the title."

Sasha knew it was a statement and not a question. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "That's what this business is about."

Dean nodded, "Just make sure you make that statement on your former teammates and not your partner for tonight. Cause if you hit her in the back, I don't care about fines, or getting fired. I'll come out there on live TV and rip you to pieces."

Sasha liked to think she was tough, but the casualness with which he said this made her shudder. She gathered herself and glared at the man, who still looked totally at ease. "I'd stab Becky in the front if I was gonna make a statement."

He finally looked at her, his casual demeanor gone. He assessed her for a minute before nodding, "Good."

She was a bit taken back by how easily he agreed to it. Maybe he got where she was coming from. "You're okay with me hitting her as long as we are face to face? Doesn't seem like a true friend's mindset."

"She's been betrayed and stabbed in the back too many times already in her career. The people that you want to work with are the ones who stab you in the front, not the back. They're at least honest about it that way."

Sasha had to give credit to him; he understood the subtle line that many people in this business teetered on. Anyone who said Ambrose was dumb wasn't looking into him quite as closely as they should be.

Sasha watched him get up and return to his seat. No sooner had he done this than Becky came bouncing back into the room, always so full of energy. Sasha watched them closely now, she couldn't exactly tell how close they were from what she had seen today, so she needed to watch and see what exactly they were to one another.

She watches Ambrose's face do a complete one-eighty and the way he smile widens and his eyes brighten Sasha thinks there might be some romantic feelings there. Becky chatters at him for a minute before they do a little fistbump combination and Dean leans forward and kisses her on the forehead.

Becky smiles and heads over to fetch Sasha. Their match is next. She hears Dean wish them luck, before the door closes. She stares at Becky who looks determined and focused. Like that kiss on the forehead was what she needed before going out to wrestle. Sasha would definitely need to keep studying these two.


	13. Chapter 13

Paige had come to appreciate more things about her friend after she had apologized to Becky. There was a general niceness and camaraderie that she had taken for granted before that she now relied on to make her days less sucky. Becky had been with her through everything recently. Her frustrations with Total Divas, the Internet fans that had photo shopped a shirtless picture of her, and everything in between. It was now something that she told Becky over and over again how thankful she was, but there was a new element that still took some getting used to. That was hanging out with Becky's friends.

When Becky had first signed to NXT, she had known Paige for just under ten years, but Paige moved up to the main roster about the same time she signed. They had texted back and forth, but it hadn't been the same. When Becky finally was brought up to the main roster, Paige had been overjoyed at having her friend there. There was the added element of Charlotte whom Becky had grown close to, but she was easy enough to get along with. They had been a good team, but then Paige and Charlotte got big headed and selfish.

She had said awful things to Becky about her lack of friends, or her choice of them, but looking at her now, Paige was so very wrong. Dean she had known about going in after her apology. He still gave her the evil warning glare most of the time, but he had been pretty easy to accommodate. They actually got along really well. He had a good sense of humor and would tease Paige back whenever she would joke around with him, calling her Casper the Unfriendly Ghost. She hated that nickname, but it was just part of their relationship now. He did help her tease Becky too, so that was a plus.

Dean sometimes brought Sami Zayn around with him, who seemed to know Becky pretty well too. He was an absolute sweetheart that was too pure for this world. He was easier to embarrass than even Becky, and Dean would smile in approval when she teased him and brought him out of his shell a bit.

It wasn't always all four of them, but it was fun when it was. Paige had continued to tease Becky about her relationship with Dean, and it continued to embarrass Becky, much to Dean's amusement and Paige's delight. But from what she had seen there were no romantic feelings from either side. They were very close, almost codependent, and Paige couldn't be happier. It was cute to watch them, and it was a relationship that Paige could tell they both needed.

Ambrose's undying loyalty and support was something that Becky needed and had not had enough of since she came to the WWE, even from Paige. Dean was someone who wouldn't betray her. It wasn't in his nature when he cared about someone as much as he did her. Becky's loyalty and care, borderline mothering, was something that Ambrose needed whether he admitted it or not. They complimented each other well, but on this particular day Paige saw just how much they were affecting one another.

She had been walking around backstage a week after Extreme Rules, minding her own business, when she heard some shouting. She tracked it through the halls until she found the people causing the ruckus. She caught the flash of orange hair and immediately she went on guard. No one was allowed to hurt Becky, not when Paige could stop it. She focused in on the situation and had to stop herself from laughing.

Becky was flailing in Dean's arms as he tried to hold her back. Dean had a stupid grin on his face, but was trying to tamp it down. Paige couldn't make out what Becky was shouting, the Irish accent made it difficult when she was speaking this fast and loud. But she saw that in one of Becky's hands there was a clump of dark hair, clutched tight as she swung her fists. Paige leaned to the side to try to see who she was swinging at, and almost broke out laughing.

Seth Rollins was on the floor, keeping his hands up in defense. He looked terrified, and Paige had never seen anything so hilarious in her life. His shouts were much easier to make out. His cries of 'get her off me', and 'control her, Ambrose' were resounding down the hall. Dean was still dragging her away as she shouted profanities at him and Paige was struck by how good they were for each other once again, but in a way she had not considered.

Becky was a fiery person, the life of the party, but she was also the worried mom friend. She had always been that way since Paige had known her. She was crazy and fun when it came to herself, but if a person she cared about so much as went outside without sunscreen she would be all over them about it. Dean seemed to satisfy this part of her. He was a friend who needed someone to be a responsible person and make sure he was okay.

But Becky had benefitted in their friendship by loosening up. She was allowing that part of her brain to shut down and rest. That was possible because Dean, while not caring too much about anyone or himself, cared about Becky. Dean cared about her so much, that when Becky could finally let loose she knew that she would be looked after. It was a cute system they had, even if they didn't realize what they were doing.

Paige watched as Dean picked Becky up and threw her over his shoulder, she was still screaming profanities at Rollins who was still on the ground looking stricken. Becky still had a clump of his hair clutched in her hand. She was waving it about while she fought against Dean. Dean, for his credit, didn't look bothered and just strolled towards Paige. She must have looked surprised because Dean smirked, and without stopping, asked her if they were doing drinks after the show. She just nodded numbly as Becky finally slouched against Dean, allowing him to carry her. When she caught sight of Paige she smiled and waved like this was the most normal thing ever.

Paige waved back before watching her try to wiggle out of Dean's grasp, laughing when he said something that Paige couldn't hear. They might say there were no romantic feelings there, but that wouldn't stop Paige from trying. Because damn were they cute.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth was a perfect example of what a good alliance could do for a person. It had won him a championship, it had entrenched him in history multiple times over. He was a master of the game and that's why the alliance between Becky Lynch and Dean Ambrose confused him so much.

Neither of them were getting anything out of it really. Saving gas and money for hotel rooms was only so much of a benefit, unless of course they were dating. He had observed and asked around, but everyone said they were just friends. If sex didn't play a part in it then why did those two losers spend so much time together? Seth couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Maybe 'losers' wasn't even the best way to put it. Dean was the champion now. He was a thief maybe, but not a loser. Not anymore. Becky was arguably the best female technical wrestler in the company. Now that he thought about it, the NXT three that had come up were very similar to the Shield. The ones that were bred for this business: Charlotte and Roman. The ones that had what it took to be the best based on skill alone: Seth and Sasha. And the underdogs that always seemed to survive and annoy the rest of them: Becky and Dean. When he thought about it in that context, he could see why they would be allies.

But they really couldn't help each other gain standing or in their matches, so why did they even bother? Becky could be helping Dean backstage, she had already attacked Seth twice, but Dean always came to pull her off. He hadn't done anything to her so the only option that he could conceive was that she was attacking him because of Dean or Dean was telling her to. Seth wouldn't put it past him, but it didn't really seem like his usual methods.

At first Seth laughed it off. Who was this girl that thought she could take him? They probably wouldn't cross paths too much anyway, but it seemed wherever Dean was, Becky was not too far behind. He'd see them in catering, in hallways, or waiting for the other in gorilla. It was ridiculous. They seemed like each other's bodyguards, or like a security blanket.

Seth tried to avoid Becky almost more than he tried to avoid Dean now. Dean had been completely calm when they came face to face. He was almost friendly, which had thrown Seth off. But Becky had been openly hostile and combative. It was strange for Seth to come to work and be terrified to turn his back because an orange haired she-devil will come and try to murder him.

He'd have to keep a closer eye on the both of them. Seeing the way Becky was going after Natalya gave him a good idea of what she could do, plus he'd watched her a WrestleMania. He knew if she ever truly got the jump on him it would not be pretty for him. He'll have to be careful for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Natalya groans as she presses the ice pack to her head. Damn Becky. Since when did she attack people out of nowhere and from behind? It wasn't her usual style. Natalya had been expecting her to roll over and take the blame for the loss after it happened. But instead, she had not allowed Natalya even a moment's peace.

Whether it was trading insults on Twitter, or like tonight, attacking Natalya it was getting damn annoying. She knew something was causing Becky to go off the rails and it wasn't just Natalya's change of attitude. It was something else on top of that. She turned the corner when it finally clicked.

She saw Becky down the hall. Luckily, she had not noticed Natalya. She was with Dean. They were giggling and high fiving. She bowed before him mockingly before saying, "I learned from the master."

Dean just slugged her in the shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Irish. You kicked her ass." Natalya clenched her jaw. She resented that statement.

That was the final clue Nattie had needed. Becky was getting lessons from Dean Ambrose. The lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose. The same Dean Ambrose who had haunted Seth Rollins for two years for trading up in his allegiance.

Nattie had known they were friends. In the month she and Becky were partners, she had gotten the chance to hang out with Dean and he had been pleasant. Becky had told her the story of how they had met, but Dean had just been a fly on the wall the whole time. He never said too much to her aside from pleasantries. But he had always watched her and Becky. His eyes following the Irish girl wherever she went, like some overprotective watcher.

He'd caught her right after she elbowed Becky, before she could get her stuff from their locker room and get away. He hadn't looked angry, or sad, just worried. That hadn't stopped him from telling her that she would pay. She just thought it would be some boyish prank from him, not an all out war from Becky. And especially not if Dean was training her in his ways.

Natalya ducked around a corner when Becky turned her head towards her direction. If Becky was learning from Dean, Natalya had made a very big mistake.


	16. Chapter 16

Sami liked having actual friends with him on the roster. Especially with Kevin hounding his every move. He knew Becky from when they were both in NXT, but they only grew close when they both got here, when they both had a mutual friend in Dean. Dean and him had known one another since their Indy days, but had truly found their friendship in WWE. Paige had come in much later after working stuff out with Becky. But it was nice having their little group in catering and in the back.

Dean had always been closed off back when he was an independent wrestler. Sami noticed that he always made it a point to have as little interaction as possible with the locker rooms and to take as little care of his body as possible. But when Sami finally showed up on the main roster, Dean hadn't been alone anymore. A young, fiery, orange-haired Irish lass was with him as much as she could be. They were almost codependent on one another and Sami thought it was rather refreshing.

It was when they weren't around one another that Sami could see the biggest difference. When Becky was without Dean she seemed sadder than normal. She was still crazy, but her arms would simply sit on the table motionless, like she didn't know what to do with them. Sami would also notice her eyes moving about the room, like she was searching for hostile people in a crowd, which was understandable with how many people have betrayed her. It was a stark contrast to how she was when Dean was around. All smiles and relaxed muscles, hands moving about erratically or touching Dean on the shoulder or hair.

Dean was sort of the same way, that is, he was different when Becky wasn't around. He was more volatile, all tensed muscles and fidgets. His eyes set dead ahead, like he couldn't care less who was around him. He was normal, awkward, violent Dean, at least the Dean that Sami was used to back in the indys. But when compared to how he was with Becky around, smiling, relaxed, eyes flicking back and forth constantly watching her back. It was like Dean brought out Becky's inner child while Becky brought out Dean's protective side. It was a nice mix.

So the four of them were sitting around catering, Becky was stealing Dean's fries and he was pretending to get mad about it. Sami looked over at Paige whose eyes were flicking back and forth between Dean and Becky. Sami couldn't blame her; something had been bugging him about them too. Paige and him locked eyes and she shrugged. It's like they weren't even here. He cleared his throat, but was ignored. He did it again and Becky turned and smiled at him.

"Uh, hey guys. I have kind of an awkward question."

Dean snorted, "All your questions are awkward, Sami, since you're awkward."

Becky smacked the back of his head, "Be nice."

Dean mumbled sorry and Sami just smiled and shrugged. "Anyway, so why haven't you guys dated?"

Becky and Dean looked confused before looking at each other. For a second and shrugged. "Just never felt the need to," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other quickly, "Jinx! Double Jinx!" Then Becky came out ahead by punching Dean in the leg, causing him to yelp in surprise, and shouting, "Jinx times a million!"

Dean groaned and put his face into his hands. Sami looked at Paige who looked at him and rolled her eyes. Sami couldn't help but agree with her, but when he saw a conspiratory smirk on her lips, he had to question if he had just set her on a path that would cause everyone a lot of trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

God, Bayley was trying not to revert back to her old self and ask every single person backstage for their autographs. She had just come off her match against Charlotte and Dana at Battleground, and had been absolutely swamped by old NXT people saying hi and getting hugs. Even Kevin Owens had given her a nod in passing. Today was a total win. But her favorite reaction today, besides Sasha's, was Becky's. She had been waiting for them back at gorilla and had given Bayley the tightest hug she thought she'd ever felt. And that was saying something.

Becky had a match coming up, so she was dressed in her entrance gear, goggles and all, as was her shadow. Bayley almost died when she saw Dean Ambrose behind Becky, WWE Championship over his shoulder. He smiled at her and Sasha. "Hell of a match you two. Way to make a statement, I don't think I've heard the crowd that loud for an entrance this year."

Bayley opened her mouth but no sound came out. Becky looked amused and leaned against Dean comfortably. He accepted her weight gracefully, but never looked away from Bayley. She still couldn't say anything. She was star struck. Sasha spoke up for her, "You'll have to forgive her; she can get like this around people she is a fan of."

Becky grinned and nodded up to Dean. He shrugged and winked at her. Oh my God he winked at her. "Still, good job."

Becky leaned forward for another hug and Bayley eagerly gave it to her. "We are catching up after tonight. Before you leave to go back to Orlando. I get to see you sometimes when I'm home, but it's not enough."

She grinned and nodded, "Definitely. Now go get ready for your match. Kick her ass."

She nodded and motioned for Dean to follow her and walked off. Dean stayed for a moment longer. He leaned down closer to Bayley who was still gaping like a fish, "Nice to meet you, Bayley."

Then a hand shot out from out of nowhere and grabbed his ear. He yelped and Bayley looked over to see Becky smiling at her. "He's just doing it to mess with you now. He's sorry. Aren't you, Dean?" She tugged his ear and he nodded quickly.

Bayley giggled and shooed them off to go get ready for their match. She watched them walk to the other side of gorilla and Becky started stretching. Dean was talking to her quietly, most likely running through a game plan or giving words of encouragement. Bayley felt Sasha behind her and she turned back, not taking her eyes of Becky and Dean, "How long has that been going on?"

Sasha chuckled, "It's not what you think. They aren't dating or anything." Bayley hummed, that had been her first thought, but now that she saw them, they didn't really ooze any sexual tension or anything. It was more just a deep personal connection.

"Doesn't answer my question, Sash."

She felt Sasha come to stand beside her, watching them both now, "I noticed it when me and Becky teamed at Fastlane, and they were close then so it had to be around the time Charlotte became a raging bitch."

"Sasha use your nice words, " Bayley said without much force behind it.

"Anyway, it's such a weird relationship, but it works for them. They are at gorilla for each other almost every match, and they share rides, hotel rooms, and dressing rooms."

Bayley smiled. Dean was holding his hands out for Becky to box on. He was getting her pumped up. She looked focused and determined. Bayley heard Becky's music hit and saw her take off through the curtain, goggles and all. She watched Dean closely as he moved to the monitor to watch. Bayley had to go do some interviews, but would be back before the end of the match.

When she arrived back she walked up next to Dean and looked at the monitor. Becky was doing pretty well, but was limping terribly. She watched Nattie lock in the sharpshooter again and heard Dean curse. She listened closer to what he was saying and heard, "It's not worth it, Irish. Tap and get her next time. She'll break your leg."

When Becky tapped out Dean sighed sadly and moved to the curtain to wait for her. She watched as Nattie walked through and smirked at Dean who waved at her lazily. Nattie being so distracted by the wave didn't see him stick his foot out. She stumbled and almost face planted on the ground. Bayley giggled when Nattie glared at him, but Dean wasn't even paying her attention anymore. Nattie wandered off right before Becky came back. Dean immediately dropped his title on the table next to him, completely forgotten, and ducked under her arm to support her. He led her to a chair and sat her down. He was crouched down in front of her looking at her leg. He looked like a worried mother hen. Becky was looking frustrated and swatted his hand away.

Bayley had heard things about Dean Ambrose. He was liable to go off the handle at any point and time. So when Becky slapped his hand away, far harder than was necessary, Bayley held her breath. But Dean grabbed the hand that swatted him and held it between his own hands. Becky seemed to sag forward and touch her forehead to his.

Bayley watched them comfort one another for a while at a distance. She was smiling wide. Becky deserved this. She deserved to have someone this devoted to her whether it was romantic or not. But just for the record, she thought they were adorable.


	18. Chapter 18

Becky couldn't believe her life. Usually, when she had thoughts like this, it was a good thing. She couldn't believe she was in the WWE doing what she loved for a living. She couldn't believe she had lost some of the friends that she had lost, and she couldn't believe some of the friends that she gained, especially Dean. But right now, not believing her life was a bad thing.

"Dean, come move Mitch!"

Dean was sitting in the driver's seat. It was early morning at their hotel and they were just taking off to go to the gym and get food before making their way to check out the rest of the city. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mitch called shotgun, Becky. We both heard him. Get in the back. Rules are rules, Irish."

Becky glared at him. She loved Mitch almost as much as he did, but this was ridiculous. "Dean, I'm being serious."

He looked at her through his bangs, still wet from his shower. "So am I."

Her mind was whirling for anything that could save her dignity from giving up shotgun to a potted plant. Dean thought this plant was basically his kid, Becky had helped him grow it… their plant child in the front seat of the car.

Becky frowned at Dean. "I can't believe you'd put Mitch in this much danger."

Dean's fingers had been beating on the steering wheel, but they stopped and he looked over. "What?"

"Mitch is only a couple months old and you are gonna not only let him ride in the car without a car seat, but ride in the front with the airbag? I thought you loved our plant child."

Dean had been steadily paling as she spoke. He looked back at Mitch then to her, then immediately unbuckled his seat belt to grab Mitch out of her seat. She grinned victoriously, as he moved out of view to buckle Mitch into the back seat. While he was doing that, she casually climbed in the car and brushed some of the soil that Mitch had left behind off her rightful place. She looked behind her at Dean trying to find an effective way to strap in a plant. She smiled as he talked to Mitch about how smart his mother was. Damn right, she was smart. There was no way that she was letting Dean put their plant child in that much danger.

After all, it wasn't all a lie just to get the front seat. She did just want Mitch to be safe. He was her kid too after all.


	19. Chapter 19

"Becky, you're just plain wrong about this. I'm his favorite."

Becky scoffed, "Well that's because you think you're everyone's favorite."

He smirked, showing his dimples. "I am everyone's favorite. I'm your favorite."

She glared, "Only because you've conditioned me with a year of friendship."

He shrugged, the championship moving up and down with his shoulders, "He gave me Barbie, I don't think it gets any better than that."

Becky rolled her eyes, "He did that because you were gonna fight Brock Lesnar. I'd have given you a machine gun if I knew how well that was gonna go."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't contradict her. They were arguing about a certain favorite wrestler of theirs. He was the one that got Becky into wrestling, and the wrestler that Dean had emulated for most of his time in WWE. Cactus Jack/Mankind/Dude Love/Mick Foley was both of their favorites, and while they bonded over watching his old matches, when it came to his affections… they had some slight disagreements.

"He never gave you a gift."

"That's cause I never needed one. My arms are already like barbed wire, cutting through the competition." She flexed a bit, and watched him roll his eyes. "I got to be in more segments with him than you. One right before the draft, and that Becky Balboa skit we did. Plus, I got interviewed by his daughter at Comic Con."

Dean threw up his hands, "How many times are we going to have this discussion? Getting interviewed by his daughter does not count."

"Says the man who has never been interviewed by her."

Dean growled. Becky knew she was starting to get to him, and she was loving it, so she pressed her advantage. "He also seemed more upset at losing me as a draft pick than you."

Dean's jaw ticked, "That's because that bitch Stephanie was in his ear. Why don't we go find him and find out for ourselves?"

Becky raised an eyebrow, "We're on Smackdown and he's on RAW, how are we going to do that?"

Dean's eyes widened, before he grinned. He looked completely and utterly pleased with himself. "Oh, I just thought that his favorite would have his phone number." Dean pulled out his ancient phone and pressed a few buttons before turning it in her face. "Oh wait, the favorite does."

Becky's eyes widened, "That's not fair!" She tried to grab at the phone, but Dean held it up high and out of her reach. Sometimes she forgot how tall he was. She tried a few more times, before jabbing him in the gut to make him hunch over where she could grab the phone.

She pressed the text button and began running as she typed her message. She could feel Dean right on her heels, but she was able to press send right before he caught her and snatched the phone away. He looked at her message then turned to glare at her.

"You can't just ask Mick who his favorite is, Becky!"

She shrugged and moved beside him, "Well it's done now, we just need to wait and see what he will say."

Dean sighed, but nodded and they both stared at the phone for what seemed like an hour, but it buzzed showing a new picture message. Becky and Dean both frowned and looked at each other, confused. Dean pressed the button and held it so he and Becky could both see it.

Both of their jaws dropped when they saw a picture of Sasha giving them a cocky smirk into the camera. The capitalized, "I'M HIS FAVORITE," was directly under it. It was completely silent between them for a moment, before they looked at one another.

Becky cleared her throat first, "So I guess no one won."

Dean just nodded solemnly, "Totally a draw, and we forget this ever happened."

Becky closed the phone for Dean, "Agreed."


	20. Chapter 20

Becky loved autograph signings. She got to meet fans, whom were, usually, totally cool and sweet, if not a bit nervous. She had only had a couple of assholes, but she got so much love from little kids that she could overlook a few rotten apples. She had been at this autograph signing for a little over an hour and had already received some M&Ms and some hand drawn pictures that she always appreciated.

She just finished with a little girl, who had on a Bayley shirt that had made her smile, when a poster, two shirts, and her goggles were placed on the table. She looked up to see… was that Dean in a fake moustache and beard? She leaned closer and saw very clearly that it was.

She leaned up a little bit so she could whisper, no use getting him swamped with fans after he put so much… effort into disguising himself. Especially with what looked to be a lot of possible fangirls in the line. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I want some of my stuff signed by THE Becky Lynch. By the way, sorry about your shirts, but I already cut the sleeves off."

She tried to fight the little amused grin that was worming its way onto her face. "I could sign these for you any time, you realize that?"

Dean just blinked at her, "But it's an autograph signing."

She shook her head with affection, looking back at the line out the door, and began signing his stuff. "Did you wait in line and everything?"

Dean shrugged, "I got lonely, and I missed you."

Becky chuckled, "Aw, you're so sweet! And the beard and the moustache?"

Dean stroked them both self-consciously, "Recent purchases… you're like eighty percent of my impulse control."

Becky sighed like a weary mother and finished signing his shirt. "And it's aged me horrible."

Dean gathered up his stuff and gave her a smirk, "Just keep dying those grey hairs orange, Irish."

Becky glared at him before giving him a smirk. She pulled out the chair next to her and stood up. "Hey, everyone! Look who came to join me today! It's Dean Ambrose!"

Dean gave her the most betrayed look she'd ever seen, as the air was filled with girlish screams of joy, but he pulled off the fake moustache and beard and waved to the now, screaming group of people. She knew he'd get her back, but it was so worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

Becky didn't know too much about Dean's history. Sure they were friends, best friends even, but Dean was very hush-hush when it came to his past outside of wrestling. Becky probably knew more than others in that respect, being so close to him, but when some things were brought up they surprised her. For example, Dean didn't know how to ride a bike until he was twenty-four. He didn't get his driver's license until twenty-one. And that he had a pair lucky underwear, because of course someone like Dean had lucky underwear.

He was staying at her house in Orlando for their couple of days off when the question of food got brought up. Usually they got pizza, a healthy pizza for Becky and meat-lovers for Dean. Dean liked it for two reasons, one: because he actually liked it and two: it made Becky's mouth water and annoyed her that she couldn't have any. Tonight, however, Becky had suggested Chinese food. Dean had looked sheepish and revealed he'd never had Chinese before. Becky had handled it like any sane person would and went completely nuts, immediately ordering from her favorite Chinese place.

The food had got there on time and Becky had stared at Dean until he took his first bite. It probably made him feel super awkward, as anyone being stared at while they eat probably would feel, but Becky needed to read his face to see if he liked the food. This was important stuff. From the pleasured smile that appeared on his face, all her fears were allayed and she dug into her own food, reveling in the taste of her dumplings.

After they had both finished and Dean had thanked her for showing him this amazing creation, she reached into the bag and pulled out the fortune cookies. She passed one to Dean, who began opening his, before she began to work hers out of the bag as well.

She cracked it open and smiled. "Mine says, 'You'll have success in the workplace.' That's gotta mean I'm winning that belt soon!" She then shoved the cookie in her mouth and finished it off. Once she had swallowed and put the tiny slip of paper down on the table in front of her she looked across at Dean who had leaned back against the couch, rubbing his full stomach.

"Hey, what did your fortune say?"

He gave her a confused look, "My what?"

She gave him a weird look right back, "Your fortune from the cookie. The tiny piece of paper inside the cookie?"

He frowned, "There's a paper inside of the cookie? Why would they do-"

She closed her eyes, trying to fight off so many emotions. She felt everything from amusement to irritation. "You ate the whole thing without knowing there was a fortune inside of it didn't you?"

"Yep."

"We probably need to go check the Internet to make sure we don't need to take you to the hospital, don't we?"

"It'd probably be a good idea."

She dragged her hand down her face in exasperation. "You are so disappointing. On so many levels."


	22. Chapter 22

Becky was pumped after her win on Smackdown. Naomi came through for her and Carmella and took out the Eva Marie factor so she could lock in the win for her team. She came through the curtain with Carmella and Naomi, her arms around them. She thanked Naomi and fist bumped Carmella on a match well done before they left to go do their own things. She knew she'd see Naomi later when they did Talking Smack, but for now she needed to go see a certain lunatic best friend who was in a bad mood. He'd gotten his head kicked off by Dolph Ziggler earlier in the night and then had a match against Eric Rowan, so he was probably not too happy at the moment.

But, like always, he surprised her. He gave her a big toothy grin from his seat in their dressing room. She stopped after passing through the door and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nice match. You and Carmella are quite the team." He still had a shit-eating smile on his face.

She gave him a suspicious look, but answered anyway. She was in a good mood from her win, and Dean being in a mood that wasn't pissed off after the night he had was a blessing, so she'd take it. "Thanks. She's a sweet girl. Anyone who Bayley adores is okay in my book." She moved to start getting her stuff together, pulling out a change of clothes to have ready for after Talking Smack and they could leave.

She had her back to him when he spoke again. "You don't even realize what you did, do you? Or do you just not want to talk about it?"

Becky turned to look at him, giving him a weird look. "You need to start making sense soon. I know that's hard for you, but-"

"Shut up. The kid you gave your goggles to." He gave her a leading look.

"What about him?" She was still just as confused. She always gave someone in the crowd her goggles when she came off the ramp. She had tons of those things and she really liked them. It seemed only right that she give it to a fan who came to support not only the business she was in but also herself.

"He was wearing one of my shirts. You have favorites and they wear my merch!" He looked triumphantly at her, the smug grin stretching his mouth.

Becky frowned. She didn't even realize that the kid she had given her goggles to was wearing a Dean Ambrose shirt. Did she have favorites? She told Dean she appreciated him often, and didn't repress any of her feelings like he did sometimes. "It was just a coincidence Ambrose, don't get such a big head." She hadn't done it on purpose so it wasn't this grand gesture he was making it out to be.

He chuckled, "Nope, I know you did it on purpose because I'm your favorite person in the universe."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why can't it be a coincidence and you still be my favorite person in the universe?"

Dean shrugs, "You love me, you just have a hard time showing it." Becky frowned, was he talking about her or himself? "Don't worry. Lucky for you I can pick up your signals and still feel cared about and loved."

Becky walked up to him and tilted her head before she grabbed his chin and moves his face to the side. "Maybe Dolph kicked you harder than I thought."

Dean slapped her hand away, with no force behind it, and protested. "He did not. I'm just happy my friend loves me so much to give my fan her goggles."

Becky pushed him out the door so she could change, an exasperated and fond look overcoming her face. "Whatever, you weirdo."

Once the door had been shut, she let a silly grin take over her face. Dean was an idiot and even sometimes annoying, but he cared about her and noticed little things like this, even if it was coincidental. And whether Dean realized it or not, he was a good friend too. He usually didn't think too highly of himself, and hadn't before they became friends, but they had gotten to the point where their friendship was secure with one another for Dean to truly let go and let himself be cared about. He certainly liked to think the best of her, and while she always saw herself as being a good friend, it really felt nice when someone thought the world of you and told you so. She didn't mean to give her goggles specifically to a Dean Ambrose fan, but she couldn't say she was disappointed with her choice.


	23. Chapter 23

"I liked this shirt…"

Dean grinned as Becky stared at her yellow striped shirt in the mirror of their locker room. It was the first grin that he'd had since his match with AJ Styles. "The yellow stripe is quirky. It works on you. You certainly look better than in that picture with AJ."

Becky turned to him and rolled her eyes, "Jealous boy…" she mumbled to herself, "How many times to I have to explain that we are both champions and sometimes I have to post stuff like that or do promotional stuff?"

Dean crossed his arms, "It just bugs me that you looked so happy. And if I was still champion we'd both be doing that stuff."

Becky walked up to him and pinched his cheek, "I think it's so adorable that you get jealous, but I was grinning cause I was thinking about ripping his arm off. It's the only way I can smile around him. Plus, I was wearing your beanie, you dork, so stop being jealous."

Dean was beginning to feel normal again with how Becky seemed to be treating him as she always did and wasn't giving him any pity. They'd both had a rough night, and he knew she was angry underneath it all that Alexa had ruined her return and as well as her shirt. Just like he was furious with how his match ended. "You know, first you tell me that you think it's adorable, then tell me to stop. You're a confusing lass sometimes, you'll give a guy a complex."

She gave him a playful glare and whacked him on the arm. "Speaking of ripping arms off, I saw that out there. The armbar."

Dean blushed as Becky gave him a blinding smile, "I, uh, just felt like you hadn't been wrestling since Backlash and someone needed to keep the move in the minds of the fans."

Becky's smile got even brighter and kissed him on the cheek. Then she sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "That's so nice Dean… thank you. It was the bright spot for me tonight for sure."

They settled into each other and companionable silence. Dean was finally beginning to relax and have his mind quiet down, when Becky spoke up again. "If you were going for my version, you know that you did wrong, right?"

"Way to ruin it, Irish."


	24. Chapter 24

Dean was holding the title close to him. It had been an hour since his victory at Battleground and he was still riding an adrenaline high. Becky was off packing her things so they could go to a Waffle House that Dean had seen on his way here. He was just looking at his belt that he had retained tonight and felt some emotions well in his chest. He'd been so directionless after the Shield broke up and now he was at the top of the mountain. It was a very surreal feeling.

He heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see Becky, but came face to face with Roman. He gave the Samoan a smile but was not awarded one back.

"You think you're tough shit?" Dean actually recoiled from Roman's ton of voice. "You come in and embarrass me tonight and you think you're the best. You're just lucky that you had Seth out there to help you powerbomb me. Now I have to take the blame for the whole brand for losing to you."

"I-" but Roman cut him off. "Shut your filthy mouth, I can't believe that you think that you're-"

Dean was still recoiling from this unexpected verbal assault, but backed into a smaller body. He spun and saw Becky had appeared behind him. And she looked absolutely livid.

"He's what, Roman? You want to finish that thought so that I have a ton of reasons to beat the hell out of you? Dean deserves the title, and doesn't deserve anything that his best friend is saying about him. You should be ashamed of yourself. I always knew you were a hot head, but this is ridiculous." She took Dean's hand and squeezed, before pulling him with her down the hall, leaving a stunned Roman Reigns standing in the middle of an empty hallway.

After they had gotten far enough away she turned to him, concern flickering in her eyes. "You okay?"

He nodded, "Just didn't expect that. I'm okay, Bex."

She didn't let go of his hand, but walked slower, so they could travel side by side. "You do really deserve that title, no matter what he says."

Dean nodded, a small smile coming onto his face. "Thanks for saying so, Irish. Though you were right about one thing for sure."

Becky raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm always right."

Dean shrugged, not contradicting her statement. "I don't deserve anything that my best friend does for me. She is much too kind to me, and I don't deserve it at all."

Becky's face lit up, as she got his meaning, and she squeezed his hand again, "Well she certainly thinks differently, and remember, she's always right."


	25. Chapter 25

Becky was looking at the ground, title around her waist as she paced. Dean was sitting there squinting at the laptop as he read the latest wrestling news site. She nervously continued to pace while she pulled a small lock of her hair and began to braid and unbraid it, her mind whirling. She felt like she wanted to scream, but at the same time like she wanted to crawl into her bed at home and never come out.

The latest wrestling news sources were saying Kevin Dunn, the vice president of television production, was going to cut her promo time because he didn't like her accent. Seriously, what the fuck? This was not cool at all, and Becky didn't get it. She was the champion, she deserved and worked hard to even get time on the mic and they were cutting it even more? What was she gonna do? She pulled her hair in frustration. How was she supposed to connect with the fans if she couldn't talk to them?

Dean placed the laptop down and stood. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "So… what's the big deal?"

Becky stopped and leveled a glare at him. "What do you think is wrong!? I'm gonna get my promo time cut! This is awful!"

Dean stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, stopping her pacing and turning her to face him fully. "Irish, you're spiraling, you need to calm down."

"Your promo time isn't getting cut cause you don't have a stupid accent!" She was about to continue her rant, but Dean's face went from calm to livid.

"Stop that." He said commandingly, and her mouth snapped shut. "Becky, your accent is endearing and cute. It is not stupid, and you certainly aren't stupid."

Becky felt herself blush over his praise, just a little bit. Her accent had been her biggest insecurity since joining the WWE and this simply brought those demons that she thought she put into the past back up to the surface.

She gave Dean a tiny nod. "Thanks. But still, I'm getting my promo time cut."

Dean shrugged, "So make your own."

Becky frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "Just grab a mic?"

Dean shook his head, laughing. "No, calm down there CM Punk. You're loud, I don't know if you know that." Becky gave him a playful swat on his chest, but he continued. "You can talk to the fans when you're in the ring. Just be loud and they love you so they'll listen."

Becky hadn't considered that. The fans did cheer for her a lot, and she always tried to cherish any chance at meeting them she got. "You don't think they'll dislike me?"

Dean snorted, "Hate you? Irish, they love you. Plus, since this is out there, I wouldn't be surprised that there is fan backlash. People will probably be fighting for you, and they'll love you even more. Plus, you've got twitter to communicate with your fans, you'll be just fine."

Becky sighed and slumped into Dean's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and started moving his thumb in a comforting gesture on her back that she really appreciated. "Thank you."

"Always, Irish. Always."


	26. Chapter 26

Dean rubbed both of his hands down his face as he sat on the bench in his locker room. They were at a house show this weekend, a volunteer one, which was rare, but he and Becky had both decided to go and sign up for it. Becky's reason was simply because she had missed a couple weeks with her emergency appendectomy and wanted to get back in the ring as much as she could to prepare for her title defense. Dean's reason was just cause he was used to signing up for every show. However, he may have miscalculated on this one.

He had totally forgotten he'd promised Renee a couple nice days off just for them, and when he had told her about the house show, she'd be visibly upset. Dean had felt awful, but it was too late to change his mind and here he was. He had tried to justify his forgetfulness on his job, but that just seemed to make Renee angry, and that led to their very loud argument over the phone that ended with her hanging up on him.

"AND STILL YOUR WOMEN'S CHAM- Dean you okay?" Becky had burst in, still covered in sweat, and hair a mess from her match that night. Dean looked up at her, and tried to say something, but couldn't find the words and just let his head drop down to stare at the floor. He heard her move over to sit next to him and patted his knees. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Renee and I are done." He saw her purse her lips and furrow her brow.

"You guys broke up?"

Dean shrugged, "We had a fight and she hung up on me."

She chuckled, "Well if you broke up after one fight with a girl…" she looked at him and her lips made a perfect "o" shape. "Wow, all your other relationships make so much more sense now."

Dean gave her a glare and she held her hands up, continuing. "Listen, just cause you guys fought does not mean that it's over. Everyone can be a little forgetful, and you just needed to apologize and promise to make it up to her."

Dean stood up and began pacing, though he felt relief that his original fears of a break up were unfounded. "I did! I told her I was sorry, it's just that this job can be a handful sometimes and it's not like they have a set plan all the time, and-"

Becky chuckles, "Oh boys." She said sardonically, though a little fond, but that was probably just cause it was him she was talking to. "That's not apologizing."

Dean furrowed his brow, "But I said I was sorry."

"Yes, but then you tried to justify it instead of just owning up to the fact you forgot."

Dean blinked, his thoughts trying to grasp at what she said. Finally he snapped his eyes shut as it clicked, "Dammit."

She nodded with a small grin. "It's okay, it's an easy mistake to make. Just give her until after the house show and call her back and actually apologize this time."

He gave her a thankful smile and sat back down. "What would I do without you?"

She turned to him, very serious. "You'd die."

The sad thing was, Dean believed that.


	27. Chapter 27

Becky looked at herself in the mirror and before groaning and letting her head lean forward and rest on the cool glass of the hotel bathroom. She was his best friend, and usually that was so much fun, but that didn't apply when Dean was sick. She had never been around when he was sick, those days coming few and far between, but she'd found Roman a few days ago when she caught Dean coughing and sniffling more, and Roman had just sighed and wished her luck. What a completely unhelpful, buff, Samoan man.

Those coughs had turned into hacking up a lung, and those sniffles soon became rivers of snot pouring from his nose, but Dean had simply forced his body to keep going. Becky had just stared worriedly at him as he tried to wobble around backstage unsteadily. She'd tried to get him to rest, or take medicine, but he'd just get annoyed with her and insist that he was fine. When he fell into a cluster of metal rods backstage on his way to a match, she put her foot down and dragged him by his hair into medical. The doctor had taken one look at Dean and sent him home, much to Dean's chagrin, and Becky's smug delight.

She did not know that the real battle was just beginning. Dean had collapsed onto the hotel bed as soon as they had got in. His fever was spiking and his coughing was coming in closer intervals and he was still being just as stubborn, saying that he just needed to lay down for a bit. He seemed angry that he'd been forced to leave the show, and was taking it out on Becky.

She leaned against the door, after she'd collected her patience, and stared at him as he fought with the blankets. First it was too hot so he'd throw them off, then he'd begin to shiver and pull the covers back up. Then the cycle would repeat, but Dean would let out growls of frustration.

"Dean, you need to relax."

He growled at her, which she didn't take personally, and he snapped back, "I'm just gonna stay angry, I find that relaxes me."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you try being scary to someone who hasn't seen you cry during Marley & Me."

Dean sagged into the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. "You promised you'd never bring that up." He tried to counter weakly.

"Well that was before you were being a stubborn ass." She countered, and when he didn't respond she moved closer. "Now, you are going to take the damn medicine I give you, and then you are going to drink this water bottle and then sleep."

He sat up to do so, holding his hand out for the pills, grumbling. "Fine, mom."

She gave him a glare, but said nothing since he was doing what he should be doing. He gulped down the pulls with the help of the bottled water and then laid down. She stood over him, making sure that he didn't need anything else.

He looked back up at her and tried to smile, but was interrupted by a cough. Once he settled down again, he tried again. "Thanks, Irish. I know I'm difficult, but thanks."

Becky felt her heart melt. She sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through Dean's hair and across his forehead. He leaned into her touch and she figured it was because of how cold her hands were, according to Dean. "You are a tough patient, but Dr. Becky will take care of you. Just get some rest."

His eyes were already starting to droop, but he smirked. "Dr. Becky sounds like a kids character." And before she could respond, he was snoring. She smiled down at his peaceful face and decided, maybe she could keep striking his hair for a little longer. He was sick after all.


	28. Chapter 28

"What is that?"

Becky turned and gave Dean a weird look. "Uh, that's my car. What does it look like?"

Dean gave her his own weird look, not saying anything. She stopped right in the middle of the parking lot and placed her hands on her hips. She was careful to keep her tone measured as Roadblock had only been a few days ago and Dean's psyche had only just returned to normal. This let them finally leave her apartment that they had been holed up in for the better part of the weekend. "What did you think I had a private jet? How did you not see it when the Uber dropped us off from the airport?"

"Well I wasn't really in the frame of mind to deal with any details that night." Dean looked at the ground awkwardly and Becky cursed at herself mentally. Way to be a friend, Becky you big dummy. Dean cleared his throat and turned back to her after a silence that had probably gone on too long. "I didn't really expect you to have that type of car."

Becky frowned and looked over at her little Volkswagen Beetle. She loved that car as if it were a child she had raised since birth. What was so wrong with it? She gave Dean a small glare, "Are you insulting my baby? My dream car?"

Dean paused one second too long for his shaky answer to seem at all truthful to the Irish Lass Kicker. "N-no."

She sighed and ran a hand down her face. "Just get in the car so we can go get something to eat that isn't going bad in my fridge."

When she started to the car and noticed Dean was not following her she turned around and gave him a single raised eyebrow. What was the hold up?

"I, um, don't know if I'll fit."

Becky giggled and circled around Dean to start pushing at his back. "We will never know unless we try."

When she finally had pushed him to the passenger side he gingerly got in. He made a show of being cramped and uncomfortable just to be difficult while she rolled her eyes and traversed to the other side of her small little car. She got in, strapped herself in and turned the ignition. The second she did so she rounded on Dean and slugged him hard in the shoulder.

He cried out, more in surprise than in pain because, well, have you seen him? He was built like a lean brick wall. He rubbed his offended shoulder and glared at her. She just smirked at him, put the car in reverse, and said, "Slug bug, bitch."


	29. Chapter 29

Becky groaned as he held the ice pack to her head. She was a perfect storm of emotions at this point. She'd performed well at Survivor Series, even thought her team lost, she'd just beat Nattie, but then Alexa had to DDT her again. She was really beginning to not like that Harley Quinn wannabe, and she basically liked everyone at least a little bit.

Speaking of people she liked, Dean was around somewhere. She knew he wasn't going to leave no matter what Shane said. If her best friend was one thing it was resilient and he wasn't going to leave unless he wanted to. He had surprised her before her match and had joined in on her segment, not that she minded. She liked working with Dean, but they never seemed to get screen time together. It was sad, but she liked what they had done that night and hoped they could do something like it again in the future.

Speaking of her best friend, she saw him hiding behind the lockers in their locker room when she opened the door. She sighed and dropped onto the bench. "You know it's tough to hide a six foot four inch Ohioan behind some lockers."

She watched him come out, a sheepish smile on his face and his Mountie suit on. She wasn't even going to ask. She was used to this kind of shit now. "Sorry, thought you might be Shane, should have known when you didn't have any grey hair."

Becky giggled, "I'm sorry, I can't hear a word you're saying over that costume."

"Says the girl that goes out there in a cosplay getup."

She turned to glare at him, but he'd put his aviators on. She rolled her eyes and let it go for now. She placed the ice pack back on her head and felt Dean move. Before she knew it he was opening that pizza box from earlier and setting it on her lap. "It's a little cold now, but its still good pizza. You look like you need it."

Becky gave him a smile of thanks and tried to grab a slice, but was having difficulty trying to do so while trying to keep the ice pack on. She felt Dean's large warm hand take it from her and hold it. She gave him a smile in thanks and grabbed two slices to scarf down. She didn't have a match anymore so she could eat this and work it off in the gym tomorrow.

"You okay? I know us Ohio people can be tough so I know Alexa probably packs a punch."

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just getting sick of getting jumped from behind."

Dean nodded; he'd been there too. "You could always jump her back, put her down the old fashioned way."

Becky wasn't going to lie, that sounded really good right now, but her thoughts were cut off as she took her first bite of pizza and moaned in delight. "Oh my God."

He gives her a wild grin, "I know right?"

Becky pulled the rest of the box to her and began to scarf down the whole thing. She had a full mouth when Dean kissed her forehead and said he had a problem to take care of. She smiled at him with sauce on her chin as he left.

She laughed as he helped James get his Smackdown contract. Not only was he making her life better, but also now he was doing it for others. He even laughed at her pun on television. He was the freaking best and she'd be sure to thank him for everything by buying the next pizza for them.


	30. Chapter 30

Becky blinked awake and felt around for her phone. She lit up the screen and sighed at the time. She had just gone to bed two hours ago after making sure Dean was settled in the guest room of her apartment down in Orlando. She frowned at the lack of voicemails or text messages on her phone. If that hadn't woken her up, then what had?

She jumped as a quiet crash sounded from under her bedroom door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glared at the faint light coming under her door. She liked her sleep dammit, and if this was a robber she was going to rip his arms off and keep them as trophies. She bounced up from bed and threw the door open and paused. Dean was sat on the couch, shirtless with basketball shorts on. He was sleepy eyed and his hair was messy but that was all she could tell from the light of the television.

Her eyes turned to the television to see the WWE network pulled up and a match was playing. She immediately recognized three of the men in the match. It was the Shield and they were coming down through the audience as they always did. Dean's eyes were transfixed on the screen, and Becky just watched him for a little bit, leaning against the doorway. His face looked slack with tiredness, his eyes a little red, and his bangs sticking out all over the place.

She watched as the Shield triple power bombed Daniel Bryan, which she found amusing for about a hundred reasons, especially since Daniel was now their boss. When they put their fists out to do the little fist bump thing they did she finally spoke up. "I gotta say that I like the bangs more than the slicked back look."

Dean chuckled, not even jumping at her voice. "How long have you been standing there?"

She moved to sit beside him and chuckled, "When did you notice me standing there?"

"Bout five minutes before the powerbomb. Now, answer my question Irish."

"From the beginning of that match. You okay?"

He gave her a rueful smile, "When am I ever truly okay?"

Becky gave him a glare, "No, none of that shit. We are friends and I'm always here for you. Wanna put on a shirt and tell me about it?"

Dean sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Just getting nostalgic. It happens around November, cause…"

"That's when you all debuted all those years ago."

He nodded, "Now, you got Roman and Seth on Raw being all buddy-buddy for no reason. I just feel left out and confused. Seth is still an ass, now he's complaining about getting screwed over when he did the same thing to everyone for months."

Becky ran a hand through her hair, "Well, I mean, have you given him a chance to apologize? You saw what Team PCB went through, and not saying that we are better than the Shield, which we are," he smirked, "but now Paige and Charlotte and I have all made amends, and Seth didn't bring up any dead family members of yours."

Dean sighed, "Let me guess, you're going to repeat my advice to you when Paige was snooping around trying to apologize?"

She grinned at him, "Well, it was good advice. Give Seth the chance when you see him. If he doesn't, then kick his ass again, and Roman's too if he wants to side with Seth still."

Dean chuckled, "Roman's fine. He's been there for me through rough times and no matter if he had other things to focus on we've always been able to fall back into sync pretty easily."

Becky nodded, remaining silent. Dean seemed to take that as disbelief or maybe fear. "Don't worry Irish. You weren't some cheap substitute. I can be best friends with two people at the same time, I am a slightly functioning human being."

Becky smiled and laid her head down on Dean's shoulder. "Good. Cause no matter what, you're still mine."

He sighed, a small smile ghosting his tired face. He seemed to find her possessive tone amusing. "Thanks, Irish. I needed that talk."

She knocked shoulders with him. "Always, Dean. Plus, if you can't reconcile, you'll still have me, and we can do the Triple Powerbomb way better with just us."

That got a full-bellied laugh from Dean, his shoulders shook and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Oh God, Irish, I gotta admit that's really tempting. Maybe we should practice that."

She gave him a sly grin, "What makes you think I haven't?" He gave her a wide-eyed look, a small smirk playing on his face. She gave him a look, "And, Ambrose?" She got up, making her way to the kitchen for some popcorn. They were obviously staying up and watching more Shield matches.

"Yeah?" He called after her. She pushed the button on the microwave for the popcorn to start.

"Put a shirt on. I feel it's a little weird I have to ask twice."


	31. Chapter 31

Smackdown Live really was the place to be in Becky's mind. It was small and quirky and home to her, especially because she got to go there with her best friend Dean. Sadly, Dean was not champion when she was; their reigns lasting only an hour overlap at Backlash. And while Dean hasn't changed towards her, he's become wilder and more sporadic to everyone else in the locker room, especially towards AJ Styles. Thought, in Becky's mind the guy deserved it.

Becky had been dealing with her own stuff, including an illness when Dean befriended James Ellsworth and helped him pin AJ Styles. Now that she was back and had dealt with Alexa for the time being, Becky knew there'd be more to come from her, she was actually really hyped to meet James. She hadn't seen Dean be that caring to anyone other than Renee and herself, but the little chinless man seemed to be worming his way into Dean's heart. She'd bought a James Ellsworth shirt in anticipation of meeting the master of the No Chin Music, and Dean had rolled his eyes at her when she showed him at the hotel room.

He'd been surprised when she wanted to meet him, but hadn't questioned it. Now that she was back and he would be there tonight, she'd have her opportunity. So she was practically bouncing in her seat waiting when they got to the arena. Sure enough Dean brought James right to her. He was wearing a suit, no doubt trying to make a good impression on the bosses so he could stay, and he lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Becky wearing his shirt.

Dean smiled, "Becky, this is James. James this is the Smackdown Women's Champion, Becky Lynch."

Becky swatted him on the arm, "Stop being all formal, you goof." She turned to smile at James, "Hi, I'm a big fan."

James looked star struck, Becky having practice at recognizing that from fan signings and people meeting her in the streets. He tried to open his mouth, but closed it. Dean patted him on the back and he seemed to come out of his daze. "Miss Lynch, I'm so honored to meet you! I'm a big fan and so are my daughters!" He fishes out his phone and holds it out for Becky to see and sure enough there are two little girls there both have her goggles on and she smiles, the warm feeling that usually bubbles up when she see little kids with her merch on bubbles up in her belly.

"Wow they are so beautiful, and I ain't just saying that cause they got good fashion taste in headwear." She hears Dean snort, and swats him again. She has pictures of him wearing her goggles that she can use to blackmail him anytime.

"Thank you, ma'am. And thank you for supporting me. Dean tells me how much you are rooting for me going forward and buying my shirt really shows me that. Thank you."

Becky smiles, "No problem! Everyone loves and underdog story!" She really liked James. Dean rolled his eyes and pointed James over to some other wrestlers and that sent James scurrying off to greet them as was tradition and expected in the locker room. You shook the hand and introduced yourself to the veterans and people that came before you, that's just how it was.

Dean turned to her and smiled, "Sorry about him."

She waved him off, "He's nice, Dean. I'm glad to see you have more friends than just me." He glared at her, but didn't argue. They both knew how bad he was at making friends.

Dean looked over and his eyes widened, "Shit, I gotta go handle that." She looked behind her to see James trying to shake Kane's hand and she chuckled lightly as Dean scurried off to make sure James didn't get lit on fire. She watched Dean as he led James away from Kane and smirked, it was both weird and refreshing to see Dean in the caregiver role. He hadn't been like that since Mitch the Plant and it was nice to see he hadn't lost that. Dean cares deeply and without restrictions, and those kinds of people are rare. Becky was just lucky she found him too.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean was nervous, which was weird cause he was never nervous. He fidgeted in his seat, Becky next to him in some dive bar eating some Mac and Cheese Bites that Becky had ordered while they waited. Becky gave him an incredulous side eye. "You look like you're going in to get your prostate examined." Dean threw her a glare while she snorted at her own joke. "Relax, Luke is cool. You'll like him, just like I like Renee."

Dean sighed and tried to get his thoughts together. If he was being honest, they'd been all over the place since a month ago when Becky told him that she had a boyfriend. Sure, Becky went on dates, but they usually ended up being nothing due to her schedule or the guy being a huge douchenozzle. When she had come to him with this new development, for some reason, his hackles went up. This was his best friend, one of the closest people to him, and here was someone else she was giving her heart to. This guy that he didn't know. This guy who could hurt her in so many ways.

When he'd brought this up to Becky, or at least most of it. He wasn't going to tell her all his thoughts, though from her reaction she may have already guessed them, (girls were freaky like that). She had tried to soothe his worries that she was a big girl and if it didn't work out she'd get over it. But she had deemed it serious enough to introduce them to one another, and here Dean was; waiting for some random guy that had somehow managed to catch his friend's attention.

Becky sighed, apparently feeling him tensing again. "Dean, you need to calm down. Have a Mac and Cheese Bite. They're really good."

Dean huffed and stuffed one of them into his mouth. He had to admit it was really good, but it did little to allay his feeling of discomfort and worry. Finally after several moments of thinking, he exploded. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. Not like I'm going on a date with him, but I don't know why I'm so worried about this, yet I can watch you go out and get put through a table like it's nothing all week."

Becky sighed, putting down her food. "You think it's because you're afraid I'll get hurt, but I know that's not the reason. You're scared that I'm going to ditch you. You think I'll be spending all my time with him and leave you."

Dean felt a stab in his heart, and even though he hadn't known that's why he was feeling this way, her words had certainly had a reaction. He said nothing, but dipped his head. Wasn't that what usually happened in these situations?

"That's not gonna fucking happen, you dork."

Dean raised his head to look over the table at her. She rolled her eyes, "Boys. Dean, you're my family here in the US. Hell, you're my family anywhere. I expect and appreciate you to worry about me, as long as you aren't an ass about it like Finn's friends. Luke is a good guy and he makes me happy, but I'm still gonna be rooming with you, I'm still gonna be riding from town to town with you, and I'm always gonna be there for you. Now, man up, cause he's here."

Dean's head was still whirling, but the pit in his stomach had disappeared after her rant and he stood and turned, following Becky's eyes to a dark haired man who had zeroed in on them. He was shorter than Dean, but well built. His hair was up in a bun and he gave Becky a blinding smile that was well returned by his friend. Is this what he and Renee were like? Poor Becky, if that were the case, cause the cuteness was rather sickening.

Luke strode up to them, placing a kiss on Becky's cheek before turning his eyes to Dean. He held his hand out and Dean took it. "Hi, I'm Luke."

Dean nodded, judging the man through his shake. "Dean." He gave a glance over at Becky, who was now the one looking nervous, obviously hoping that they liked one another and she didn't have to worry about that on top of everything else. Dean couldn't let his friend down. Not after that little speech that saw her erase every worry he had, even the ones he had tried to hide from her. He wasn't going to lose her by being a willful asshole to this guy that she saw fit to date. Dean's eyes glazed back over to Luke. "I got her mom to send me embarrassing kid photos. Wanna see?"

Becky's face showed happiness at his friendly tone, but when his words registered, her face went white. Luke grinned and nodded. Maybe this whole situation wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a really cool day. Becky loved doing Tribute to the Troops and getting to go around and see all the military equipment and all the service members was really rewarding. The group she had gone with this year was a good group and they'd had a good time so far. Obviously, she went with Dean and Renee, they were some of the most important people in her life, not just work. The others that had come along were welcomed additions though. American Alpha were a little on the dorky side, Becky shouldn't throw stones in that glass house, but they were nice and had been willing to try everything they had done that day. Dolph Ziggler was becoming a new constant in Becky's life. Ever since they had done a press day for a football team over in the UK, they'd found themselves on more and more out of work stuff together and talking more and more backstage. Dolph was funny and nice, and Becky didn't mind at all that he got put into their group for the day.

So far they'd shook hands with many of the troops, had a helicopter ride, and watched a demonstration where Jason had agreed to put on a suit and let an attack dog go at him. Now, they were gathered around doing photo ops in the hangar and chatting. It was the perfect come down after all the dangerous and cool stuff they had done. That was until the commanding officer gathered them all in a loose circle, Becky standing next to Dean who had his arm slung around both her and Renee.

"Thank you to everyone that came for the WWE to be here today, we greatly appreciate it. Now, we wanted to have a taser demonstration to cap off the day, but we like to ask to see if any of you would like to be tased. It's painful, but safe and we won't let you fall." The army official looked at them curiously. "Any takers?"

Becky noticed it at the same time as Renee. Dean lifted his arms, getting ready to step forward. She shot a look to Renee who nodded, thinking along the same lines as Becky. There was NO WAY they were letting Dean be that reckless. They both grabbed his arms and kept them around their shoulders, each using their other arm to grab him by the ear and pull him far away from the taser. Dean whined like a child and tried to fight out of their grasp to little effect. Finally, as they continued to struggle, they heard Jason Jordan agree to be the test dummy despite his tag partner's protest.

After everything was said and done, and they were back in the rental car, Dean cleared his throw awkwardly. "Wow, glad I didn't have to do that. I've never heard a grown man scream before."

The girls shared a look at his hindsight bout of sanity. They rolled their eyes as Dean acted like it was his idea that he didn't volunteer to be tased. "Dodged a bullet there. Or a prong, technically."

Becky looked at Renee. "I know I hang out with him a lot, but you're dating him, so good luck with this happening in the future more."

Renee fought off a smirk and groaned theatrically. She placed her head on Becky's shoulder, while Dean shot Becky playful daggers in the rearview as she comforted his girlfriend with fingers through her hair.


	34. Chapter 34

Becky was used to looking like a fool. She thought she looked awesome, with the Orange hair and the steampunk get up, but many thought she looked like a clown, which was accurate given she'd been to clown school. However, her plan for tonight, dreamt up by Dean and herself in a drunken stupor, to get back at Alexa had her feeling more foolish than usual. She hadn't put the mask on yet, but she was already into the blue spandex and pink cape, Smackdown Live blaring from the television. She watched as Miz won and had his hand raised. She smiled at Renee who was scheduled to interview him scurry on screen. What could Becky say; she liked seeing her friends on television.

Her mouth dropped open in shock when the Miz called out Renee for her relationship with Dean in the most derogatory way he could. She felt intense Irish anger burn in her chest and left the dressing room sans mask, not caring if it ruined her revenge on Alexa. She was going to rip Miz in half by his stupid slicked back hair She stomped through the back, not even caring about all the stairs she was getting in her blue spandex, she had a Hollywood Z-lister to murder. Just as she rounded the corner, catching sight of Miz and his wife, Renee stopped right in front of her. Renee put her hands on Becky's shoulders. Becky was actually surprised Renee had enough strength to stop her. This woman must work out when no one is looking.

"Whoa there firecracker," Renee using her nickname for Becky in an effort to calm her down. "I slapped him already, and I don't need you to get in trouble on my behalf."

Becky continued to try to get past her friend, who lost her strength and grabbed Becky's arm being pulled along for the ride as the Irishwoman continued to stomp after the Miz. As she turned the next corner she was lifted off her feat by a leather jacket clad Dean and carried back, still kicking and writhing to get free, all the way to their locker room.

As she was set down she started pacing, her eyes barely catching the replay of the slap. After a few minutes she felt exhausted and sat down. Renee came and sat next to her and sighed. "Thanks, but you getting in trouble for killing him, while making me feel better would end up making me feel worse. I can handle The Miz. It's just like the online stuff I get, I can handle and stand up for myself."

Becky nodded, running a hand through her hair. "At first, I liked you cause you were with Dean. You were important to me because you were important to him and he was important to me. But since I've met you we've gotten along and you're my friend now too. I don't like anyone talking to you like that about your relationship with Dean or not. You're a great person, and deserve to be treated like one."

Renee gave her a side hug, mumbling a thank you into Becky's hair, and Becky eagerly returned it. She looked to Dean, who was watching them with a small smile. "And how are you so calm?"

Dean shrugged, "I can beat him up without losing my job, just gotta pick my moment and take the title from him if I feel like it. Plus, like Renee said, we deal with this stuff online all the time and Renee handled herself just like I knew she would."

Renee smirked, looking very proud of herself, even though her hand was red still from the hard cuff she had given Miz. Becky grinned, "Never give her up Dean."

She watched Dean's eyes slide over to Renee who was now blushing slightly at the praise. "Don't plan to, Irish." Becky grinned at Renee, but was interrupted by Dean. "The sex is too good."

Becky's face contorted into one of absolute disgust while Renee gave him a glare, though the humor was still behind her eyes, holding her middle finger up at him. He chuckled walked forward and kissed her middle finger before kissing her. Becky waited for them to separate, but they didn't look like they'd be finished anytime soon. She sighed and looked over to her lucha mask tonight and picked it up. "Que esta bruto."


	35. Chapter 35

Becky liked to have fun as much as the next person. Her puns were evidence enough of that fact. However, sometimes a gag ran too long and began to annoy her and dammit if her best friend, Dean Ambrose, wasn't an expert at it.

"Now remember, this side is the driver's side."

She rolled her eyes. "Dean, I'm Irish, but we've been over this, I've lived here for a significant portion of my life and know how to drive on American roads. I have my license for God's sake."

He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard even though he'd been making this joke for the entirety of their friendships. "Alright, whatever you say, Irish. I'm exhausted so I might pass out for the car ride." He gave her a worried glance, "That okay?"

As sweet of it was that he cared what she thought, she was still annoyed at the constant joking. She smiled, despite this and nodded. "You've been working hard, why don't you just tuck yourself in all nice and snug."

He squeezed her shoulder in thanks. "I appreciate that, Bex." He strode away and pulled himself into the passenger's side and closed the door. Becky made her way over to the opposite door, a plan already formulating in her mind. Dean wanted to joke that she was a bad American driver? She'd prove to him just how bad she was.

It took Dean about a half an hour of the three-hour drive to fall asleep. Normally Becky would marvel at how much he trusted her to show her this vulnerability, give her this opening. Tonight, it just caused her to grin evilly. They were on a country road, no other cars insight. She'd chosen a longer way, off the highway, so that her plan could come into action. She looked over one last time to make sure he remained asleep before drifting the car over to the other side of the road; the correct side if you asked her. She made sure to watch ahead in case a car came along but now was the time for fun. "AH! DEAN!"

He jumped up, still woozy, looking around. He seemed to register that they were on the wrong side of the road and grabbed onto the handholds" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I FORGOT HOW TO DRIVE!"

Dean began screaming as Becky tried to fight off her laughter and continue to act like she was terrified. Finally, Dean started to almost hyperventilate, sleep still clinging to his eyes before Becky broke down into giggles, slowed down and pulled the car back on the "correct" side of the road.

Dean stuttered, his hand on his heart. "What the hell?"

"You should have seen your face!"

"Not cool, Irish! Not cool!"

Becky giggled again, her mouth turning up into a smirk. "Don't you dare make fun of my driving again or I'll go all Fast and Furious on you again."

"And they say I'm the lunatic."


	36. Chapter 36

Becky was a woman who liked her sleep. She worked hard every day to be the best which included working out, busting her ass in matches and being strong willed enough to keep fighting when things looked bleak and she deserved her damn beauty sleep thank you very much. The other thing is that people who could contact her knew that about her, including those in corporate. There was no damn reason someone should be calling her on a day off at midnight, especially when she was laying in a hotel in Vegas after having a lazy day, if you count only going to the gym once lazy, with her friends.

Yet the buzzing continued and she blindly reached over to the bedside table to shut it off. She looked at the caller ID and groaned. She slid the green button across and mumbled through the speaker. "What?" All she heard on the other end of the call was several bouts of giggles and she growled. "Ambrose you have three seconds to tell me why, on God's green earth, you thought it was a good idea to wake me up."

"Becky! So, can you come over?" Dean sounded almost drunk, but he wasn't slurring any of his words, and Becky groaned.

"Dean you saw me like four hours ago. I'm sure this can wait until a livable hour."

"No, wait, you need to come over. We need a friend here and we want you."

"Oh my God, Dean! What is so damn important?"

"Well the minister is already here and we need a witness real quick so we can make it official. Oh yeah! Almost forgot, Renee and me are getting married! See you in twenty minutes. See you there, bye!"

Becky had never rocketed out of bed quicker than she did then. "You're what!?" There was obviously no answer as that bastard had hung up before she could process what he'd said, but the person in the room next to hers didn't appreciate her volume and banged on the wall for her to shut up.

She barely paid attention to that as she stumbled blindly around her room in search of any pants and her jacket before running down to the lobby for the taxi she called. She told the cab driver he'd get an extra twenty if he got her to Dean's house in the next ten minutes and the man gassed it until he was parked in front of the house. Becky basically threw the money at him, which he probably didn't appreciate, but this was Vegas so he was used to weird people. And Becky almost kicked the door down in her hurry before sliding into the room with a loud yell. "STOP EVERYTHING!"

Dean and Renee were there in their pajamas, along with a man that Becky didn't recognize, and they all stared at her. She knew she looked like a mess but Dean and Renee's mess was what she was here to stop. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Getting married? C'mon Irish, you have to be our witness, being our best friend and everything." Dean looked completely at ease, with a big smile and was almost bouncing on his feet. Becky looked to Renee, the usual voice of reason, but she didn't look much different, clutching onto Dean's hand. "You remember that I told you we got a marriage license a while ago?"

"I didn't think you were serious! I figured you'd propose and plan and… plan!"

Renee spoke up, "Well, we aren't, and this is Pastor Pete over here and once you process this in anyway that you need to we can get started." Pete feebly looked to her and awkwardly waved.

Apparently, processing to Becky was staring at both of her best friends with an almost unblinking stare as her mind raced through all the ways that this could go wrong, or at least, how strange this was, but after several minutes, she came to the conclusion that this was exactly what she expected Dean and Renee to do. So, she stood up, hugged them both and punched Dean for waking her up before taking a seat on their couch to watch, choosing to be happy for them instead of trying to convince them otherwise. Sure, this would probably make a ton of people freak out, and now that Renee and Dean were on Total Divas, WWE might be angry at them for having it where they couldn't make money from it, but seeing how happy they were made it all worth it to Becky even if she got in trouble with them.

Pastor Pete cleared his throat and began to do the ceremony, but it was Renee who cut in before he got too far, without even looking at the pastor, for him to give them the shortest possible ceremony. The man looked annoyed, but cleared his throat again and started out at the place where Becky was familiar from all the romantic movies she used to watch.

"Do you, Dean Ambrose, take Renee Young to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dean smiled, not a smirk like usual, but like a puppy in love, and nodded. "I do."

"And do you Renee, take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Absolutely." Renee seemed to be almost vibrating in place, and Becky had to bite her lip to keep from squealing at how cute this was.

"And does the witness have any reason for these two not to be wed?"

Everyone looked to Becky, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know that she'd be asked anything and couldn't seem to formulate any response. Oddly enough it was Dean who saved her from further embarrassment.

"If you were ever secretly in love with me, Irish, now would be the time to speak up." Dean grinned wolfishly, causing Becky and Renee to glare at him. Becky paused a moment and turned to Renee.

"You just make sure that you call me when this goes in the toilet, babe."

Renee threw her head back and laughed, while Dean simply pouted. Renee finally quieted down and patted his shoulder telling him not to worry. Once he was pacified, Renee shot her a look over Dean's shoulder and gave her a subtle thumbs up that had Becky giggling.

Pastor Pete seemed to be in a better mood after the joking and smiled at them all. "Then by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I pronounce you man and wife."

Becky clapped, and made enough noise to make Dean and Renee think they were getting married in front of the whole locker room. Renee giggled and looped her arms around Dean's neck as he leaned her back to kiss her soundly. Becky continued to clap as Renee and Dean continued to make out. She sighed after a full minute, her joy fading to exasperation, and turned to Pete. "You know, we might as well get out of here. This could go on for a while and trust me they're just getting started when they get like this."

She didn't feel too bad about leaving them, knowing she'd be back tomorrow to celebrate with them and take pictures of Renee's huge ass ring and all that after they got all the sex out of their system, that Becky was actively not thinking about. And as she took another cab back to the hotel she couldn't help but grin at how surreal it all felt. She'd been there for the start of their relationship and now here she was at their midnight, DIY wedding ceremony. It'd been a crazy rollercoaster, but if she'd learned anything from her friendship with those two is that sometimes the unexpected and weird way to do things was the more fun way, and in the end, there is no one she'd rather have interrupt her sleep.


End file.
